A New Team Taking Over?
by Keebler Elf
Summary: *FINISHED* What will happen when Harley, Hayden, Jordan, and Britani (all brothers and sisters) get into the street racing world? Will they be accpected or rejected?
1. New World

A/N: Hey everyone... This is another *NEW* The Fast and the Furious fic! But there is something a little new about this one... My friend Hailey and I are teaming up and writing this together... We'll tell you at the beginning of each chapter who wrote it, so you know... Well here is the first chapter, which we both wrote together... It's just a background of these people's lives and such... And BTW (by the way) HARLEY IS A GIRL... More coming soon! So be on the look out... Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Name- Harley  
  
Nickname- Har  
  
Age- 18  
  
Hair- brown w/ black highlights  
  
Eyes- brown  
  
Height- 5'6"  
  
Other Random Junk- Hayden, Jordan, and Britani's and sister. Can be extremely mute, then be hyper as hell, likes to race and work on cars, punk, cursing problem, likes to sleep, and is a boxer.  
  
Name- Jordan  
  
Nickname- Jord  
  
Age- 21  
  
Hair- Blonde  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Height- 6'2"  
  
Other Random Junk- The second oldest brother to Harley, and Britani. Little brother to Hayden. Very protective of his sisters, but more so on Britani since she is the youngest. Loves to race, and box. Willing to start a fight. Hayden keeps him outta trouble... Or at least tries too.  
  
Name- Natalie  
  
Nickname- Nat  
  
Age- 19  
  
Hair- Black  
  
Eyes- Blue  
  
Height- 5'8"  
  
Other Random Junk- Harley's best friend. Vallyish, and hyper.  
  
Name- Hayden  
  
Nickname- NONE  
  
Age- 24  
  
Hair- Blonde hair  
  
Eyes- Blue eyes  
  
Height- 6'3"  
  
Personality- The oldest brother to Harley, Jordan, and Britani. Protective, caring, but a very serious and good racer.  
  
Name- Britani  
  
Nickname- Brit  
  
Age- 16  
  
Hair- Brown w/ blue highlights  
  
Eyes- Dark green  
  
Height- 5'5"  
  
Other Random Junk- Harley, Jordan, and Hayden's little sister.... VERY overprotected by everyone... Loves cars, and racing... No one takes her seriously, but is very street smart, and knows what she is talking about weather its cars, racing, life, ect...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"I wanna go too!" Britani wined to her two older brothers.  
  
"Britani, no! Its too dangerous." Jordan told his very angry little sister.  
  
"Then why are you going?" She snapped back.  
  
"Britani don't start this shit again." He told her.  
  
"Brit, we'll be back then okay? I promise. Just chill here, watch a movie, anything like that okay?" Hayden told her trying to calm his sister down.  
  
"But you guys..." Britani started.  
  
"We'll see you when we get home." Hayden said giving his little sister a hug then following Jordan and Harley out the front door. Things have always been like this for Britani. Always having to stay home while her older brothers and sister went out street racing. Hayden, her oldest brother, Jordan, her other older brother, and Harley, her older sister, had raised Britani since she was 11. Their mom took off awhile back and left them to live with their step-dad. When he started getting abusive towards women, and started really hurting Britani and Harley, even putting Britani in the hospital a few times, Hayden, Jordan and Harley moved to Los Angeles, California taking Britani with them.  
  
** AT THE RACES **  
  
"You think that she is going to be okay by herself?" Harley asked as Hayden was driving.  
  
"Yeah she'll be fine." He said pulling into the parking lot. "This the place right?" He asked.  
  
"Looks like it." Jordan said noticing all the people, and cars that were around.  
  
"Okay... Lets do it." Hayden said getting out of the car awaiting the race. "Harley I want you to race."  
  
Harley started mumbling incoherently about how she would rather not leave Britani home.  
  
"Seems we got here just in time for the ringmaster's speech." Jordan said in an aggravated way, then looked over to his brother. "No, not the pinks, no, no, no way in hell!"  
  
"It's all we got until one of us gets a steady job." Hayden answered walking to the crowd of people.  
  
"What would happen if I kicked his ass?" Harley asked. Jordan just shot her a death glare.  
  
"Bitch ass." Harley mumbled turning on her heel and headed for the car, she had a plan.  
  
A/N: Like I said more coming soon! I hope you like it! 


	2. Kicking Things Around

A/N: Okay Hailey here... Um well, I wrote this part right here eh'... Now enjoy!  
  
*BACK HOME*  
  
Britani heard the door open. And looked to see who it was. "What are you doing home so soon?"  
  
"I want you to see me race so get dressed in somethin' decent, quick and move your ass." Harley answered sitting in an armchair.  
  
Britani rushed up the stairs and came back down in about five minutes in black jeans and a black halter. Her sister looked at her. "Alright lets go." She said. "Don't give me the 'Why don't you dress more like me' look!" Britani warned.  
  
Harley laughed. "Just cause I wear baggy jeans, tank tops, and hoodies all the time doesn't mean I don't like the way you dress."  
  
"You wear mini-skirts sometimes." Brit smirked, Harley just rolled her eyes.  
  
*AT THE RACE*  
  
Hayden had almost gotten done with the 'I swear she'll be back in a sec' speech when Harley pulled in.  
  
"There she---"he stopped when he saw Britani. "They are." He walked over. "Why did you bring her?"  
  
"Support." Harley answered, while turning on the NOS tanks. "And don't start bullshitting with me unless you now know how to fucking box!"  
  
"Someone else thinks they can dance with Ali." A blonde boy said smartly.  
  
"Don't start with me blondie."She growled, "Okay lets get this shit started."  
  
"She can't race!" A Japanese guy yelled.  
  
Harley got out of the car and walked over to him. "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Your brother just did." He told her.  
  
"I guess he did, so why don't you set your ass down before I break your jaw!" Hayden and Jordan came over and pulled her back before she killed the guy.  
  
"I know you're originally a street racer, but we will not start again," Jordan warned. Harley rolled her eyes.  
  
And the race soon began...  
  
A/N: I know it's short but I will now hand it over to Britani (RacerChic12880)! 


	3. Toretto's Cafe

A/N: It's Hailey again! Enjoy!  
  
Harley had convinced Hayden to race. Minutes later the girls and Jordan watched their brother lose the car. Harley hit her hand to her forehead.  
  
"Well, this blows. Thank gawd for my car!"  
  
"Amen to that." Jordan sighed. Harley and Britani got into Harley's black Civic. They waited for Hayden and Jordan to get into the back, they got in the car just in time because someone started yelling about cops. They soon were at home.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." Harley yelled at Hayden.  
  
"It ain't my fault!" He yelled back.  
  
"Who was driving the fucking car?!" She yelled back. She got no answer. "That's what I thought." She then trudged up the stairs to her room.  
  
** THE NEXT DAY **  
  
Natalie had called. She said for the girls to come to a cafe called Torretto's. Harley and Britani found it after about a half an hour. Harley got out of the car and yelled, "Damn transmission!"  
  
"Shiiiiit." Britani said in response.  
  
"Well, we'll meet up with Nat then we'll find a good mechanic." Harley said pushing the hair out of her face that kept falling from her messing bun.  
  
The two walked into Toretto's Cafe. "Can I get you anything?" The girl behind the counter asked.  
  
"Two Mountain Dews." Harley read her sister's mind.  
  
"I hate when you do that!" Brit yelled to her sister, then she saw Natalie. "Nat!"  
  
"Hey!" A black haired girl smiled. "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Peachy, except for the fact I blew the transmission in the Civic and I need a mechanic." Harley replied sarcastically.  
  
"Need a mechanic?" The girl behind the counter asked handing the sisters their Mountain Dew.  
  
"That would be nice." Harley nodded taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Follow me, by the way I'm Mia." Mia said leading the girls to a garage.  
  
A/N: **FROM BRITANI** Thanks Hailey for writing this! I was low on brain power, and I was having a ton of trouble thinking of something to write! 


	4. Meeting Dom And Jesse

A/N: Hey Britani here! This is my chapter….. Enjoy!  
  
"I'm Harley, this is my sister Britani, and this is my friend Natalie." Harley said walking with Mia into the garage.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Mia said holding the door to the garage open while Harley, Britani, and Natalie walked inside.  
  
"Hey Jesse, where is Dom?" Mia asked walking up to a blonde boy about 18 or 19 years old, who was working on one of the various cars in the garage.  
  
"He is in the office doing some paper work." He said as he pushed the hood to the car he was working on down, then taking a look at Harley, Britani, and Natalie, and then stood speechlessly staring at Britani.  
  
"Thanks." Mia said walking towards the office as Harley, Britani, and Natalie followed. Britani turned around to look at Jesse again who was looking right at her smiling, but then felt something pulling her arm.  
  
"Come on Britani. You can flirt with the mechanic later." Natalie whispered into Britani's ear, then walked with her towards Harley and Mia who were already in the office.  
  
"Dom, this is Harley, Britani, and Natalie. They are having some car trouble." Mia said to Dom who was putting the paper work that he had been working on away.  
  
"Okay, well, we'll get her into the garage, and I'll take a look at it." He said walking out the office door. Harley got the car into the garage, and popped the hood as Natalie called Hayden and Jordan, who arrived together in about a half-hour since they had to take a cab. "Transmission?" Dom asked taking one look under the hood.  
  
"Yeah." Harley said taking a glance over at her sister who was talking with Jesse.  
  
"Give me 2 hours, and I'll have it fixed." Dom said putting the hood down.  
  
"That's fine. Thank you." Harley said noticed the evil looks that Jordan was giving Jesse who was shamelessly flirting with Britani. Hayden also noticed that looks that Jesse was getting. He knew how Jordan gets with guys who like Britani, and thought it would be best if they all went back up to the café before Jordan did anything stupid.  
  
"Come on Britani lets go." Jordan said taking his sister's arm and practically dragging her out of the garage, when Hayden signaled for them to leave the garage. When they all returned to the café, in a matter of minutes Jesse had followed and took a seat next to Britani, who was sitting to the left of Jordan. Harley, Hayden, and Natalie couldn't help but laugh when they saw the look on Jordan's face when Jesse walked into the room. It was priceless. A look of annoyance, confusion, outrage, and anger.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmm do I sense a fight scene coming upon us?! LOL! I don't know! Maybe, maybe not… LOL! Well, this is what I got for this chapter… Hailey is getting the next one so it's up to her what happens… Bye for now guys, and check back for the next chapter.. I'm sure something interesting will happen! But then again, that's all up the Hailey! Bye bye! 


	5. Harley and Jordan's Talk

A/N: Hailey here & I guess I'm gonna write!  
  
Harley looked at Jordan. "Jordy, can I talk to you?"  
  
"What's there to talk about." He answered nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh we have so much to talk about." She gritted her teeth and dragged him out by the back of his shirt."  
  
As they left someone else came in. "Who was that?"  
  
"My sister about to kill my brother," Hayden answered. "And you'd be?"  
  
"Leon."  
  
Suddenly they heard someone shout out in pain. Harley was twisting her car keys into Jordan's hand.  
  
"Go Harley." Britani laughed.  
  
"Okay, okay you have it!" Jordan screamed.  
  
Harley stopped. "That's how I thought I had it."  
  
"Bitch." Jordan saw how bruised his hand was.  
  
"Damn straight!" She told him and walked back to the group, then shrugged. "Wha?"  
  
"Nothing," Natalie shook her head as they all went back and sat down. A woman and a guy walked in.  
  
"Okay everyone…" Mia announced." Letty, Vince, Leon, Jesse, this is Britani, Harley, and Natalie."  
  
"The asshole over there is Jordan and the one kinda just sitting there wondering how 'his' car is doing is Hayden." Harley finished slouching in her chair using finger quotes on 'his'.  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" Hayden asked.  
  
"It means you're worried about the damn car you lost yesterday and you're also the dumbass!" Britani and Harley said at the same time.  
  
"Well Har hate to break it to you but you're a bitch." Jordan said getting in her face.  
  
"Noooo, I'm THE bitch." She answered pushing on his forehead. "And how bout you get a job."  
  
"Why don't you?" Her brothers asked.  
  
"Cuz I'm not one of the oldest, which is Hayden, but he can't hold a job for more than three days so that leaves Jord," Harley responded. 'The Team' just watched them.  
  
"What?" Britani asked shrugging.  
  
A/N: ~Well now I shall hand it off to Britani! How you all enjoyed that!~ 


	6. A Returning Friend

A/N: Hey hey! Britani here… Chapter 6 written by me! Enjoy!  
  
"So are you all always like this?" Jesse asked Britani laughing. She laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah most of the time." She said smiling. As everyone was talking, and getting to know everybody, a car pulled up into the parking lot of the café, and the person that got out made everyone's head turn.  
  
"Oh my God." Mia said under her breath. The man that got out of the car, sat down in front of Mia and asked for a tuna on white with no crust. Mia's eyes filled with tears not believing who was sitting in front of her….. Brian. "You bastard." Mia yelled at him, as she walked out of the café.  
  
"What the hell do you think that you're doing here?" Dom asked walking out from behind the counter.  
  
"I came to see everyone." Brian told him.  
  
"Get out." Dom said trying to remain calm.  
  
"Dom I…" Brian started.  
  
"GET OUT!" Dom yelled.  
  
"Dom I am not leaving okay. We need to talk." Brian said. Dom knew when Brian set his mind to something he would usually get his way so he agreed to talk.  
  
"Fine." Dom said walking into the back of the store with Brian following behind him. The tension in the room was high between Jordan and Jesse, and Dom and Brian. Jordan was looking at Jesse like he was about to kill him if he even so much as touched Britani, and Dom, well seeing Brian was a shock for him and the rest of 'the team' he didn't know how to react except the only was he knew how. With anger.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmm interesting! LOL Well, Hailey got the next chapter so c-ya byes! 


	7. Fights

A/N: Hailey here with another chapter!  
  
"Hey we're goin' surfing we'll be back in like an hour and if either of my brothers do anything my cell number is in the glove compartment." Harley told everyone as her, Britani, and Natalie left. Everyone waved to them.  
  
Vince and Leon watched out the door until they couldn't see the girls anymore almost causing them to fall out of their chairs. Letty slapped them both.  
  
"Stop looking at girls' asses and get to work!" Everyone then got up and went back into the garage.  
  
** IN THE OFFICE **  
  
"Brian you need to get the hell out of here!" Dom said trying to stay calm.  
  
"I was hoping to get in your good graces again." Brian answered monotonely.  
  
"Well, you aren't so get the fuck out!" Dom continued, then he noticed that Jesse and Jordan were having their own little fight. Soon both fights turned physical, causing Brian to be pushed through a window.  
  
Mia saw what happened and ran to see what happened along with Letty. They saw Dom fighting with Brian and Jordan fighting with Jesse. Mia ran to the Civic and found Harley's cell phone number and dialed quickly while Letty TRIED to break up the fights.  
  
** THE BEACH **  
  
Britani had just come in from a wave and was walking towards Natalie while Harley was on her own wave. Natalie heard the phone ring and answered it.  
  
"Hello." It was Mia. "Okay, right we'll be right there." Nat said urgently.  
  
"What are you so worried about?" Harley laughed carrying her board.  
  
"Jord is in a fight." Natalie picked up her bag and board quickly. They got back to the garage as quickly as possible.  
  
** BACK AT THE GARAGE **  
  
Harley jumped off her skateboard, tucked it under her arm, and leaned her surfboard against the wall outside. All three girls ran into the garage. Harley and Natalie pulled Jordan off of Jesse and Britani helped Letty with Dom.  
  
  
  
"Go home Jordan!" Harley yelled pushing her brother to the door. "Hayden you go with him!"  
  
"Aight." Hayden stood up and left pulling Jordan along. Leon and Vince just the walked in, Vince looked around.  
  
"We missed somethin'." Everyone nodded.  
  
A/N: Well that was nice, yeah okay... now press the pretty review button & give us a nice pretty message! 


	8. A Phone Call From Jordan

A/N: Hailey here AGAIN! Yeah you're gonna be stuck with me for a little bit, since Britani doesn't seem to have access to a computer at this very moment.  
  
** AT HOME **  
  
Jordan began yelling. "They're out of this house! They can help with the cars, but I will not have those guys all over our sisters and friend in this house!"  
  
"Calm the hell down!" Hayden yelled back turning on the TV.  
  
"How can I?!" Jordan yelled from the kitchen getting the phone. "I'm calling Har and telling her to get their gawddamn stuff out of here!"  
  
** THE GARAGE **  
  
Harley answered her phone. "'Ello?" Then she threw it onto the table. You could hear Jordan yelling a yard away, then he hung up and Harley hung up the phone.  
  
Natalie looked over. "Well that went well."  
  
"Oh yeah just wonderful, great, grand!" Har answered sarcastically turning off her phone. "Oh yeah we are now homeless, but we have a car."  
  
Nat hit her along side the back of the head. "That ain't funny."  
  
"Oh yes it is." Britani and Har laughed.  
  
"Why?!" Mia asked.  
  
"Cuz we're away from our brothers. They are so damn protective a guy can't come within a mile of us without getting their ass kicked." Britani said still laughing. Vince, Leon, and Jesse shot looks to each other.  
  
Harley noticed. "You people know somethin' we don't?"  
  
"No." The three answered quietly.  
  
"Riiiiiiight." All the girls plus Dom said rolling their eyes.  
  
"Your car is done." Dom told the girls.  
  
"Sweet." Harley said, about to get up.  
  
"Not just yet." Dom gestured for her to sit back down, which she did. "You have to follow us home."  
  
"Great we're being kidnapped." Harley said as she looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"No, you three live with us." He told her.  
  
A/N: Well how you all like that?! What shall happen!? Who will hook up?! Well, you all have to wait! muahahaha!!! Okay now leave us a nice review!  
  
1 


	9. Jordan's Reaction

A/N: Yes it's me Hailey again, the angel of hell & the 1 who had to clean my dad's damn carborator for his damn truck at 7 in the fucking morning! I mean shouldn't he know how to do that?! Anywho now that the world knows I will write the chapter.  
  
All Harley could hear was yelling on the other end of the phone and yanked the phone from Britani.  
  
"Now listen does the word asshole ring a bell?!" And then there was more yelling from the other end.  
  
"Well, fuck you then!" She yelled, as there was some more yelling on the other end of the line.  
  
"Oh I love you too, yeah whatever, sure, yeah, uh huh, you're always right, alright yeah, yeah, good bye." She sounded really sarcastic and hung up the phone. As she turned off the phone, "I'm gonna kill that bastard or his car!"  
  
Britani looked at her. "Okaaaaaay, how do you plan to kill his car?"  
  
"His car meets a wall." Har smirked.  
  
"Who would be driving it into the wall?" Britani raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harley rolled her eyes. "A fucking pink bunny, who do you think?!"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Naaah, ya don't say! Thank you Captain Obvious!" Harley hit her hand to her forehead. "What is with you people and watching our deranged arguments?" Everyone just shook their heads.  
  
A/N: Hmmmm, what could the living arrangements possibly be? Will any of them get a fucking job? Find out in the next chapter, which will be written by the lovely Britani! 


	10. Living Arrangements

A/N: Hey people! Britani here... My chapter... Hope ya like it!  
  
"Okay... Well its getting late, and you all are probably tired so we should figure out where everyone is sleeping from now on." Dom said trying to thing of living arrangements that would be okay with everyone.  
  
"I don't care where I sleep. I'll take the floor if you want." Harley said not minding at all where she was put, just as long as she could sleep there.  
  
"Same with me I don't care." Britani said also not caring where she slept.  
  
"Okay you two stop.." Dom said. "You will sleep in a bed. No one is sleep on the floor" Dom to them. "Just someone else might be in there with you."  
  
"That's fine with me." Harley said.  
  
"I don't care." Natalie said, while Britani just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"Well you can pick either between Vince's room, Leon's room, or Jesse's because those are the only ones available." Dom told them.  
  
"Doesn't matter to me." Britani said, honestly not caring where she ended up, but would have liked to stay with Jesse.  
  
"Okay, well Natalie, you can stay with Vince. Harley you can stay with Leon, and Britani you can room with Jesse." Dom said knowing that's what everyone was secretly hoping for but didn't want to say anything. Everyone agreed and each one headed to their room.  
  
A/N: Hmmm I wonder what's gonna go down during the night... Hmmm... Well I dunno! That's up to Hailey to decide! C-ya guys! 


	11. Whatever You Do, Don't Wake Harley

A/N: Hailey here! Okay so now I should write I guess...  
  
"Leon." Britani whispered.  
  
"What?" He asked her.  
  
"Don't wake my sister up, she'll kick your ass." She said as she went to her room with Jesse.  
  
Leon walked into the room to find Harley already asleep, well, at least he thought she was. "Wake me up and you get your ass kicked."  
  
"Oh really?" He smirked.  
  
She turned to face him. "You wanna bet your life I can't?"  
  
Leon mearly shook his head.  
  
"Is that a 'no I think you can kick my ass' or a 'oh gawd these people are mental'?"  
  
"Both." He crawled in bed beside her.  
  
*VINCE & NATALIE*  
  
Not much was really said, basically there was a shit load of tension.  
  
*JESSE AND BRITANI*  
  
"You surf?" Jesse asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but it was Harley that started that, she used to snowboard when we lived in Maine, then she got into all the skating, skateboarding, BMXing, and surfing. Basically anything that she could possibly break her neck doing." Britani replied.  
  
"I'm sorry but your family is weird." Jesse laughed.  
  
"Well, we weren't really aloud to fight when we were younger so we're making up for lost time I guess." She sat down on the bed. "Harley will kill Leon by the end of the week."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked quizically.  
  
"He might wake her up, it's kinda hard not to when she can hear something coming a mile away." Brit shrugged.  
  
"Oh." Jesse nodded unsure.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah there's my chapter or whatever.... 


	12. During The Middle Of The Night

A/N: Hey hey... Britani again... Thanks to Hailey for telling me what should happen for this chapter.. I was having some bad writer's block yet again... Well, enjoy!  
  
Britani turned around and accidentally bumped Jesse's arm who was still awake.  
  
"Britani you still awake?" Jesse whispered to her not sure if she was sleeping or not.  
  
"Yeah." She told him. "I'm sorry I woke you up. I always have trouble sleeping."  
  
"No, its okay. I was already awake." Jesse told her. For the rest of the night (till about 1am), Britani and Jesse stayed awake talking, but then fell asleep somehow laying in each other arms.  
  
** THE NEXT MORNING **  
  
Leon woke up at 8 in the morning and got dressed and ready for his day making as much noise in the room as possible trying to walk Harley up to see what she would do. Harley was half awake, but more asleep, but then fully lost it when Leon started to sing.  
  
"Leon I'm gonna kill you!" Harley yelled as she chased him out of the room and down the hall.  
  
A/N: So sorry that that was so short... Like I said bad writer's block! But I promise my next one will be longer! 


	13. Waking Harley

A/N: Alright as you figure it's Hailey! And I'm gonna have a kickass time with this chapter!  
  
Harley chased Leon down the stairs she was finally able to tackle him down to the ground and pulled a knife out of her pocket and put it to his neck. "Would you like to try that again?"  
  
"Where'd you get the knife?" He asked her in confusion.  
  
"Out of my pocket, where do you think?" She asked sarcastically getting up from on top of him.  
  
"You're a sarcastic bitch you know that right?" Leon asked her getting up.  
  
"Uh huh." She smirked on the way up the stairs.  
  
"No, you're working today." He followed her and picked her up by the waist and brought her back downstairs and sat her in a chair in the kitchen. He turned around to get milk out of the refrigerator. When he turned around Harley was slouching in her chair sleeping.  
  
Britani and Jesse came downstairs.  
  
"How does she do that?" Leon asked Britani.  
  
She turned to look at her sister. "She can sleep anywhere, she's weird like that." Britani walked over to Har and went to touch her, but Harley's hand shot up and began to twist her arm. "Ow, ow, shit, Harley Genesis Coleman, let the fuck go."  
  
"Whatever." Harley rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Look it's sunshine up at an hour before twelve." Natalie walked in the kitchen smiling.  
  
"What the fuck is up with you?" Harley asked still tired. "Your so, Brit what's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
"Peppy?" Britani asked.  
  
"Yeah," Har nodded, then her and Britani exchanged glances.  
  
"Shiiiiiiit," Brit and Harley said together putting their heads on the table.  
  
"What?" Dom came in asking.  
  
"You don't wanna know." Britani shook her head.  
  
Harley closed the curtains above the sink.  
  
"I guess you still hate sunlight," Brit laughed at her sister, "As Jord would say 'afraid to look healthy'."  
  
"Is that s'posed to be a metaphor?" Harley asked crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
That earned a few laughs.  
  
"No." Natalie shook her head.  
  
A/N: Yeah that's my wonderful chapter.... uh huh now to Brit! 


	14. Working At The Garage

A/N: Brit here... Time for my chapter  
  
After breakfast, Dom explained to them that they would be working at the garage. Everyone went upstairs and got dressed, then headed for the garage.  
  
** IN HARLEY'S CAR **  
  
"Har, you think that Jordan is like ever gonna talk to us again?" Britani asked feeling a little guilty about everything.  
  
"Of course he will. And if not Hayden will make him." Harley laughed.  
  
"I hope so." Britani said as she looked out of the car window. "So how was you night?"  
  
"Shity... Leon kept waking me up." Harley told her. Britani just laughed. "What about yours?"  
  
"Good." Britani said smiling. Harley pulled into the garage, and her and Britani got out.  
  
"Okay Harley, you can work on this with Letty, she'll tell you what to do." Dom said pointing to a black Honda 2000. "Natalie, can you do paperwork?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, then follow Mia, and she'll get you started." Dom told her. "And Britani..." Dom said thinking for a moment about what she could do. "You can work on cars right?"  
  
"Yeah." Britani said.  
  
"Okay, well you can help Jesse with his car. He'll tell you what to do." Dom told her pointing to the Jetta.  
  
"Okay." She said smiling.  
  
Letty told Harley what to do on the Honda and the two worked on it, while talking about random things. Natalie was in the office doing paperwork that Mia showed her how to do as Vince took a look at her every few minutes. As for Britani, she and Jesse were working on his car, while talking and flirting just like they did the night before. All things were going well that was until someone showed up. The door of the garage opened, then slammed shut, which made everyone's head turn. Then standing there was Jordan and Hayden.  
  
Harley got up, and walked over to her brothers. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You coming home." Jordan said not wanting any further discussion about it.  
  
"I thought you said we couldn't stay at 'your' house anymore?" Harley asked putting finger quotes around "your."  
  
"Well you not staying here." He told her. Jordan looked over to Britani, and saw here with Jesse. "Britani come on we're leaving." He told her. Britani just looked at her brother's, then at Jesse and didn't move at all. Harley couldn't hold her temper anymore, and finally blew up at her brothers.  
  
A/N: Hmmmm Okay that was weird! LOL! Well, the wonderful Hailey gets the next chapter.. So that's all from me for now! 


	15. The Return Of Jordan

A/N: Okay it's Hailey again um, I just sprayed red streaks in my hair muahahahaha!!!!! Anyway on with the story.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem?! I'm getting sick of all your shit! You try to tell us what and what not to do. And you know what? I'm happier now than I was a week ago! So all I ask is for you to leave!" Harley yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Don't you talk back to me!" Jordan yelled back at her.  
  
Harley rubbed her forehead and came back with a punch to his jaw.  
  
Jordan backed up a bit and the two siblings began to fight. Dom ran over and pulled Jordan from Har and Leon picked Harley up and sat her on his lap.  
  
"Get the hell out!" Dom yelled at Jordan.  
  
"Not without my sisters!" Jordan began to fight with Dom. Then Dom literally threw him out of the garage.  
  
Harley was still struggling with Leon. "Let me the fuck go fucking now!"  
  
"As you wish." He then let her go.  
  
Harley then walked back over with Letty and finished working.  
  
A/N: Okay there's my chapter! Okay everyone buy The Fast & The Furious DVD there are kickass deleted scenes (some you say to yourself 'why the hell did they take that out?!')  
  
** NEXT PART OF CHAPTER 15 **  
  
A/N: Hey people.. Britani here… Okay listen to how stupid I am! I was reading through the story and I looked and I saw that there was something missing. So I went though all the chapter that I wrote and I was like OMG! I forgot to post this one… Anyway, just to let you know this chapter is kinda weird.. Just bare with me, I was having a lot of trouble!!!  
  
Britani looked down at the ground and rubbed the sides of her head, for she was getting a headache with all the fighting between her siblings.  
  
"You okay?" Jesse asked her sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Britani said smiling, even though inside she was being torn apart from the old life with her brothers, to the new one with Dom's team.  
  
"You don't look to good." Jesse told her honestly. "I mean... Not that you don't look good... Cause you do.. I mean... You just look.." Jesse said with his ADD kicking in.  
  
"Stressed?" Britani asked him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I just hate when they are like ya know?" Britani asked. "Jordan is just so protective, and Harley, well as you can tell she's got a bad temper.. Those two just don't mix."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Jesse told her.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm bothering you with all this." Britani laughed seeing how concerned he looked.  
  
"You're not bothering me." Jesse told her. The two sat in silence for a moment until Dom called to Britani.  
  
"Hey Brit, can you bring that over here?" Dom asked pointing to the tool box.  
  
"Sure." She said getting up, and walking over to the toolbox. She was about to pick it up when she saw what was sitting on it.... A spider.  
  
A/N: Okay, you all must think that I am outta my mind huh? Okay see only Hailey really knows whats going on here. See in the story, Britani is very very very very very terrifed of spiders (like myself). And see the character of Britani, is based on myself, and yesterday there was a spider crawling on my arm and I was freaking out... Anyway, I told Hailey about it, and she said we should put it in the story.. So thats what we are doing... I cant wait to see Britani's reaction in the next chapter which Hailey is taking care of! Bye for now! 


	16. Janie's Car

A/N: Okay I guess I get the 'honor' of telling you about Britani screaming about a damn spider.  
  
All Harley could hear was a scream and it was loud, she knew exactly what happened and walked over took a wrench and hit it to the toolbox "There."  
  
"It was big! I- it was just huge and black and nasty!!" Britani yelled to her sister.  
  
"You know you need like therapy or somethin' cuz I can hold the snake right in your face but if I bring the tarantula over to you, you sound like a fucking banshee," Harley said as she checked the cars oil. Suddenly they heard a tow truck.  
  
Natalie came over and yelled into Harley's ear. "It's here! It's here!"  
  
Har looked out the window and ran outside with Nat and Britani. "Holy fucking hell!"  
  
"Is that the car you ran into a wall last summer?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Purposely? Yes, I did," Har nodded.  
  
"But it's a fucking Camaro!" Britani yelled now mad at her sister.  
  
"Yeah, and your point being?" Harley began to unhook the car from the back of the truck.  
  
"It's totaled!" Brit answered still ecstatic.  
  
"Well, duh, what else do you think would happen if you ran a car into a wall at 160?"  
  
Everyone else that was in the shop came out. Jesse about had a heart attack. "That's a Chevy Camaro and it's totaled!"  
  
"We know!" Natalie, Brit, and Har yelled.  
  
"Thanks to Harley." Britani mumbled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dom asked.  
  
"She wrecked the damn car into a wall at 160 fucking miles per hour and fucking did it on purpose!" Britani was about to kill her sister, "Wait isn't this Janie's car?"  
  
Harley nodded.  
  
"Oh, that explains it then." Natalie nodded, then explained quietly. "Janie was their older sister who committed suicide when Har was probably about 13, Brit about 11, Harley was really pissed off so she decided to wreck the car, but not until four years later, don't tell them I told you."  
  
She received six nods.  
  
A/N: Ooooo... will we learn more about Janie? Will we learn why she committed suicide? What about more about the girls' past? Well that be up to Britani! 


	17. Remembering The Past

A/N: Britani here yet... Enjoy...  
  
The rest of the day went by slow. Seeing Janie's car again just brought bad memories back to Harley and Britani. Natalie, being a very close to friend to the entire family didn't even know the whole story. She never asked for she could see how much it hurt them inside just thinking about it. When the day way finally over, and everyone got home, Harley and Britani both went to sleep with memories of Janie in their minds. While they were both asleep, Natalie and the rest of the team were downstairs in the living room talking.  
  
"So what is with that whole Janie thing?" Mia asked Natalie hoping that she could give her some kind of answer.  
  
"I dont know too much about it, but Janie was Harley, and Britani's older sister. She was about 15 or 16 when she committed suicide. Harley was just about 13, and Britani had just turned 11. All I remember was one day none of them showed up at school, so when I got out of school I stopped by their house to see if everything was okay. Well, when I got there, Harley answered the door and she was obviously crying because her eyes were all red and puffy. Then when I walked inside I saw Jordan crying, and Britani was sitting with Hayden crying in his arms and Hayden I don't even know how to explain. He wasn't crying but he looked so scared, and so hurt." Natalie told them remembering what had happened that day. The rest of the team just sat in silence not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well... Its getting late, and we have to work tomorrow, so let's call it a night." Dom said getting up and walking to his bedroom.  
  
Leon slowly opened the door not wanting to wake Harley up, as Jesse did the same thing when he went into his room but found that Britani was still awake..  
  
A/N: Hailey's chapter…  
  
Britani looked up at Jesse. "Hey."  
  
"How bout you get some sleep." Jesse sat down beside her.  
  
"I've tried, but I keep on having the same memory over and over again." She cried.  
  
"Wanna tell me about it?"  
  
"Well, basically all I remember is Harley screaming and I just walked over not knowing and I saw Janie laying there dead with a gun in her hand." Britani began to cry even more.  
  
He hugged her. "Shhh it's okay."  
  
She fell asleep crying in his arms. (A/N- Awwwwww!)  
  
*HARLEY & LEON*  
  
Harley woke up screaming. "Harley." Leon grabbed a hold of her shoulders.  
  
"Holy fuck." Harley breathed sitting up.  
  
"What?" He asked with his hands still on her shoulders.  
  
"My sister, she fuckin shot herself, I don't feel like talking about it." She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Alright." 


	18. Ethna And Lucifer

A/N: Hailey here cuz Brit is having major as she says it 'brain freeze' ::nodds:: yeah...  
  
When everyone arrived home there was two glass aquariums sitting on the porch. "Oh gawd they actually gave us our pets?" Britani asked.  
  
"Yup!" Harley jumped up onto the porch. "Yup they brought Ethna and Lucifer."  
  
"Lucifer?" Britani stopped in her tracks as her sister opened one of the aquariums and pulled out a tarantula. "Oh my gawd oh my gawd!" Brit yelled and ran behind Jesse.  
  
"I swear if this thing puts it's fucking fangs in me, you're paying my hospital bills!" Harley warned.  
  
Leon walked up behind Har, "Can I hold it."  
  
"Yeah just don't flinch too much." She told him letting the spider crawl into his hand.  
  
"Oh gawd." Britani said running into the house.  
  
When they walked in Mia saw what was in Leon's hand yelled while jumping onto a chair. "What the hell is that?!"  
  
"Quiet down unless you want Leon to die." Harley sat down on the couch as Britani hand her Ethna their baby boa constrictor. It quickly wrapped itself around Har's wrist.  
  
"Seems Har and Leon have something odd in common besides the fact they like each other but are too stubborn to admit it, well, Leon might not be but Har is," Brit whispered to Jesse.  
  
Jesse just laughed in return.  
  
The tarantula was now perched on Leon's shoulder. "Okay now how do I get it off?"  
  
Harley laughed and got up and stood behind him and put her hand in front of Lucifer and it slowly crawled into her hand, then she put it back into it's cage. "There."  
  
"Are you gonna keep that snake on your arm the rest of the night?" He asked her.  
  
"Yeah most likely." She shrugged.  
  
A/N: There it is! Now you know what the Coleman family pets are! 


	19. Lucifer Attacks!

A/N: Hey people! Okay, just to let you know this chapter absolutely freaks me out!!! You'll see why after you read it!  
  
After a quick dinner, and then a movie everyone went into their rooms and went to sleep. Lucifer was sitting still in his cage when he climbed up the size, and somehow made his way out and went down the table. Lucifer quickly crawled up the steps, and went down the hallway. When he found a open door he made his way in. Jesse and Britani were both fast asleep when Britani grabbed Jesse's hand as tight as she could waking Jesse up.  
  
"What what's wrong?" Jesse asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Jesse... Go get Harley NOW!" Britani told him almost ready to cry.  
  
"What's going on?" Jesse asked confused. Britani just motioned her head to her stomach where Lucifer was sitting.  
  
"Oh my God.... Britani just hang on okay... I'll be right back." Jesse said knowing how terrified of spiders Britani was. He slowly got up, walked out the door, then ran down the hall to Harley and Leon's room.  
  
"Harley wake up!!!!" Jesse yelled while shaking her to get up.  
  
"Jesse this better be good, you I'm going to fucking kill you!" Harley yelled at him, as her and Leon were now both awake.  
  
"What's going on?" Leon asked.  
  
"Lucifer got out of his cage thing and he is sitting on Britani." He told them pulling them down the hallway.  
  
"SHIT!" Harley yelled running into the room with Leon and Jesse right behind her. She was hoping that Britani didn't make any sudden movements or noises knowing that would cause Lucifer to bite her.  
  
"Harley get it off me!" Britani said while tears were rolling cheeks. "Oh my God!!!" She yelled when Lucifer stated to crawl up her stomach.  
  
"Britani stop he'll bite you if you yell again." Harley told her trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Harley get it off of me!!!!" She yelled again not listening while Lucifer crawled around her neck.  
  
"Okay." Harley said quietly while walking over to her and picked Lucifer up. "Just hang on I can't scare him or he'll bite you."  
  
"Oh my God." She said under he breath while Lucifer moved more around her neck.  
  
Harley slowly walked over to Britani to get to Lucifer. "There." Harley said when she got him into her hands.  
  
"THAT THING IS EVIL!!!!!" Britani yelled running over to Jesse.  
  
"Hey... I could have let him stay on you." Harley said knowing Britani should stop before she purposely put Lucifer on her.  
  
"Come on lets go back to sleep." Jesse said pulling Britani back into bed as Leon and Harley left, shutting the door behind them so Lucifer wouldn't get in again.  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! I do not like spiders!!!!!! I'm gonna have nightmares tonight!!! Then like I told Hailey, I'm going to wake up screaming and expect Jesse to be there! HAHA! Bye guys! 


	20. Phoenix

A/NL Hailey here! Hahaha u all thought that was funny eh? well, u tolerate us u really tolerate us!  
  
The next morning Harley got up quickly before anyone else. As she wrote a note to everyone she heard someone come down the stairs. She saw Leon flop down onto the couch, it was Sunday so nobody ever really did anything that day. Luckily he didn't see her, she had some unfinished business to take care of. She got on a bus to Phoenix.  
  
** BACK HOME **  
  
Britani came hoping into the kitchen, she saw a note on the table and read it.  
  
7:57 am  
  
'Ey,  
  
Went to Phoenix to get rid of something, be back in 10 hours at the most.  
  
Harley  
  
"Shit!" Britani yelled.  
  
Jesse soon came down. "What?"  
  
"Har went to Phoenix!" Britani yelled causing Leon to wake up.  
  
"Phoenix?" Leon asked groggily.  
  
"That's the last place we lived before LA, our step-dad is there and she probably wants to get back at him so, oh gawd!" Britani put on her sneakers quick and got Harley's car keys.  
  
"What is going on?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Harley can either box him out or wreck his car, which he's about three times her size and he's the only person she's afraid to death of, so she wouldn't box him so she's probably gonna wreck his Jag into somethin."  
  
** HOW EVER MANY HOURS LATER **  
  
Leon and Jesse followed Britani in the Skyline and the Jetta. They came to a pretty big house. Britani got out of the car in time to catch Harley. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm gonna wreck the bastards car, you can follow if you want." Harley got into the black Jaguar.  
  
They soon came to the outside of a tunnel. Harley gained speed quickly when she hit the wall she was going a good 145. Luckily the roads weren't that busy. She crawled out of the car as fast as she could even though she got a few injuries in the process. For awhile she stood at the side of a bridge and coughed out all the fumes she had inhaled in the process.  
  
"What were you thinking girl?" Leon came over an stood beside her.  
  
Harley shook her head. "I had to do something I promised Janie."  
  
"And that would be?" He asked her.  
  
"Getting rid of that fucking car, you probably wanna know why. Before Janie died my step-dad tried to run me over with it, but luckily I'm too quick, she planned to wreck the car, but she couldn't take the world anymore, so she just killed herself." She leaned against the railing.  
  
Leon nodded. "We should go home, but I need to talk to you when we get there."  
  
Harley nodded and walked over to the Civic.  
  
"What was that about?" Brit asked.  
  
"Nothin." Harley shook her head.  
  
A/N: Oh how did u like that!? yeah u tolerate us! u really tolerate us! lol anywho now to Britani! 


	21. Chris

A/N: Hey people! Brit here... Hope ya like my chapter... BTW (by the way) thanks for Hailey for helping me think of something to write for this chapter!  
  
Leon, Britani, and Jesse wouldn't let Harley drive, so Harley rode with Leon so they could talk, while Britani drove the Civic, and Jesse in his Jetta.  
  
"What was that all about?" Leon asked finally breaking the silence between Harley and himself.  
  
"I told you. I promised Janie." Harley said looking at the window and everything that passed by.  
  
"Harley what exactly happened in Phoenix?" Leon asked.  
  
"I thought we were going to talk about this at home?" Harley asked.  
  
"Well now seems like a better time." Leon told her. "You're going to have to tell me sooner or later. Why not sooner to get it over with."  
  
Harley looked out the window of that car for a moment, then turned to face Leon. "Our mom took off when we were pretty young. It was because of our step-dad Chris. Those two were always fighting. Then one night he pushed her, and she left, leaving us there with him. Over time, he just got worse. He hurt Janie and I a lot, and even gave Britani a few broken bones, and a couple of permanent scars, and put her in the hospital a few times. He did just the same to me and Janie." She said spilling the story. "He hit Jordan, and Hayden too, but not as much as he would to me, Janie, and Britani. Well Janie killed herself because of him. Things got too bad for her. Chris was probably the worst to her. He always hit her, and kicked her, and after a while it got too much and she killed herself. Then, the next time that he put Britani and me both in the hospital, Britani almost didn't make it, so we packed up and left." Harley explained remembering everything that had happened during those years with her step-dad. Leon kept driving but was speechless. He had never dealt with a situation like this, and didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm so sorry." He finally said.  
  
"It's okay. You didn't do anything." Harley said looking again out of the car window.  
  
"So this guy. Chris, he still like that?" Leon asked.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him since we left." She told him. "I wanna keep it that way. For Britani's sake and my own. I don't even wanna think about what he'll do if he finds us."  
  
"That's not gonna happen." Leon told her. "You'll be safe with us."  
  
"I hope so." Harley said quietly. Leon had never seen Harley like this before. Sure she had a tough outside, but he never thought that things could have been this bad for her, or Britani, and her brothers. Leon was gonna protect Harley, and he was going to do what ever it took  
  
A/N: Awwwww!!! Leon is so sweet! LOL! Well Hailey got the next chapter, so I'm outta here for now... Bye byes! 


	22. Phone Call

A/N: Aight Hailey here uh, I updated my other fic called 'Not What You Thought' so you all can go and check that out, um now I shall write. This could get kinda creepy.  
  
Everyone sat watching TV. Suddenly Britani asked a question. "What does the word 'woah' mean, like has anyone ever thought about it?"  
  
Natalie shrugged. "Probably not."  
  
Harley looked in deep thought. "Well think of it as this, what if the Super Bowl were preamble by the Antique Roadshow."  
  
"Woah." Jesse thought about it.  
  
"See." Harley shrugged.  
  
The phone rang. Since Britani was closest to the phone she answered it. "Hello?" Suddenly she screamed and threw the phone at Harley.  
  
Harley looked at her oddly. "What?" Then picked up the phone. "Yeah?" She quickly hung it up. "Holy fuck holy fuck."  
  
"What?" Dom asked just as he did this there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Don't get it." Harley choked rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"Who was it?" Letty asked.  
  
"Chris." Brit breathed.  
  
Jesse was about to go for the door.  
  
"Open the door and I will break your neck blondie." Harley glared.  
  
"He was at work when you got the car right?" Britani asked her sister.  
  
Harley nodded. "I need sleep." She got up and headed upstairs. She was as scared as she had ever been. If he really had found him, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't kill him unless he tried to hurt her. Har laid down looking up at the ceiling, she wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. All she wanted to see with in this week was Jess and Britani get together. She laughed at the thought, it would be cute and her sister would finally be happy.  
  
A/N: Well that was kinda like... well I can't think of the movie but it was like some movie that I saw (besides The Fast and the Furious! DUH!). 


	23. Chris Comes To See Harley And Britani

A/N: Yo!! Whats up? K well, its Brit here yet again... This is written by both Hailey, and I.. So enjoy!  
  
The next day at work Britani was talking to Harley went she noticed someone come into the garage.  
  
"Oh my God." Britani said under her breath.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harley said seeing at how shocked and terrified that Britani looked. Britani just motioned her head towards the person who just walked in.  
  
"Shit." Harley said trying to think of something to do. She pulled Britani back with her to the office where Leon and Jesse were hoping that he didn't see them, and sat hiding under the desk that was in the office.  
  
"What happened. What's going on?" Leon asked seeing that Britani looked as if she was going to cry.  
  
"Chris is here." Harley said looking up to see if he was still here. "Shit." She mumbled as he walked towards were they were hiding since he saw Jesse and Leon there.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Harley and Britani Coleman?" Chris asked Leon while Britani and Harley were hiding under the desk.  
  
"No I'm sorry I think you have the wrong place." Leon told him.  
  
"This is Toretto's garage isn't it?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah it is, but we don't have anyone here under the name of Harley or Britani." Leon said trying to remain calm.  
  
"Maybe its another garage." Jesse said pretending to do paperwork. While Chris was trying to get information, Harley and Britani crawled out of the door on their knees praying that he wouldn't see them. The door was open just wide enough for Harley and Britani to get out without having to push it open more. The both crawled out, and Chris saw them moving out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Harley Britani!" Chris yelled.  
  
All Harley did was run (which was pretty fast), Britani wasn't too far behind her, but Chris was able to get Harley and twisted her arm behind her back. Harley bit her bottom lip trying not to scream.  
  
Leon, Jesse, Vince, and Dom came walking out.  
  
"Come on Har, cry." Chris said pulling on her arm harder.  
  
"Let her the hell go!" Dom walked over furiously.  
  
"Chris remember what mum used to say... When all loyalties must be broken, do it fast, do it furious? I think I know what she meant." Harley said smartly still in pain.  
  
Chris just kicked the back of her leg causing her to fall.  
  
Leon ran over to get her, in the meantime he punched Chris in the throat. Dom basically took care of the rest, turning Chris every which way but loose.  
  
Jesse walked over to a crying Britani. "Are you alright? It's okay they got rid of him."  
  
Britani collapsed into his arms. "Is Harley alright?"  
  
"Yeah, she just got kicked a bit." Jesse rubbed her back. "Do you wanna go home?"  
  
"No, I don't think I do, I know Harley won't go home, no matter how much Leon bitches at her." Britani wiped away the last of her tears and Jesse pulled her up.  
  
"You sure, cuz if you want, I can stay home with you." He offered.  
  
No matter how much Britani wanted that she still shook her head. "No I wanna work."  
  
"Alright, then you can help me with the designs for the Camaro." Jesse said holding her hand and leading her into the computer room. 


	24. Asking Me Out?

A/N: Hailey's chapter ….  
  
Leon checked the bruise on the back of Harley's leg that night before bed. "Gawd, he kicked you hard."  
  
"No shit." She rolled her eyes at him. "You punched him didn't you?"  
  
"No shit." He mocked her.  
  
Harley grabbed the closest pillow and hit him on the head with it. "Don't mock me, it's not nice."  
  
"That was mean." He laughed. "When are you gonna get your stuff from your brothers'?"  
  
"Tomorrow quite possibly. "Harley shrugged. "And if you continue poking at that I'll be kickin' your ass."  
  
"And I know you can do it." Leon told her sitting beside her. "Now go to sleep." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Do we have a race tomorrow?" She asked getting under the blankets.  
  
"Uh huh, and after that there's a party." He nodded turning off the light.  
  
"Yippee sluts galore!" Harley said sarcastically.  
  
** JESSE & BRITANI **  
  
"You know what?" Britani said out of nowhere.  
  
"What?" Jesse asked jumping onto the bed.  
  
"I think V and Nat have somethin' goin' on."She answered.  
  
Jesse began to laugh histerically. "Wow your sister is right, you are a quick one."  
  
"Oh shut up." Britani laughed playfully slapping his arm.  
  
"We could have somethin' goin' on you know," He smirked at her.  
  
"Just a sec." Britani ran into Leon and Harley's room quickly. "Harley!"  
  
"What Britani Alexandra Coleman, what could possibly be so important? I don't see any spiders anywhere." Harley was irritated.  
  
"I think Jesse is asking me out." Britani smiled.  
  
"What?!" Leon woke up right away.  
  
"Jesse is asking her out, and I guess he wants my opinion which is, go out with him have a good day, now let me fucking sleep." Harley replied putting her head into a pillow.  
  
"Okay!" Britani ran out of the room and went back into the room and kissed Jesse on the cheek, "Are you asking me out?"  
  
"W-well, may-be, ye-ah." Jesse stuttered.  
  
She hugged him. "I will go out with you!"  
  
A/N: Well, that was lovely... yeah... how sweet, awwwww yeah anywho! Now to Brit with another chapter! 


	25. Asking The Girls Out

A/N: Okay, Brit here.. I wanna say thanks to Hailey and her cousin for thinking up this idea for this chapter... Once again, Hailey saves the day. This is gonna be like the deleted scene called "Trading Driving Stories" so just think of that.. Only Vince takes the place of Brian....  
  
"So did she say yes?" Leon asked Jesse as he, Dom, Vince, and Jesse were outside of the garage working on Camaro.  
  
"Huh?" Jesse asked. He was staring out into space and didn't hear a word that Leon had said.  
  
"Britani.. Did she say yes?" Leon asked again. Jesse nodded.  
  
"Aww yea!" Leon laughed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dom asked not sure of the conversation.  
  
"Jesse finally asked Britani out." Leon told Dom.  
  
"Ohhh." Dom said understanding.  
  
"So when are you gonna ask Harley out?" Jesse asked Leon. "I don' know. Probably tomorrow night." Leon said taking a sip of his Corona. "What about you Vince?"  
  
"What about me?" He asked.  
  
"When you gonna ask Natalie out?" Leon asked him knowing very well that he liked her.  
  
"Why would I ask Natalie out?" Vince said trying to deny the fact that he liked her.  
  
"Oh come on.. Don't play like that, you know you like her." Leon laughed. As all the guys were outside working on the Camaro shirtless, Harley, Britani, Letty, and Natalie were all looking at them through the window admiring the guy that they liked.  
  
A/N: God I wish I could have been there!!!!!! 


	26. Natalie's Secret Is Out

A/N: Okay Hailey here, yeah, I liked that scene, that was a niiiiice scene.... anyway!  
  
** IN THE GARAGE **  
  
Britani was about pass out. "Brit, calm the fuck down." Harley told her sister as she cleaned a carburetor for the Eclipse.  
  
"I can't he's so hot!" Brit said through gritted teeth.  
  
Harley laughed at her. "Help me put this back in the Eclipse."  
  
"Urgh, but I wanna see my eye candy." Britani stomped over.  
  
"Awwwww poor you." Har pretended to pout patting her sister on the head. "Okay back to work."  
  
"Like you didn't enjoy looking at Leon." Britani rolled her eyes.  
  
"I did, but then again I have to work." Then she raised her voice. "And I'm sure Natalie had a hella good time!"  
  
"Doing what?" Leon walked in.  
  
"Nothin." Natalie put her hand over Harley's mouth, but Harley was able to still talk.  
  
"She was staring at V!"  
  
Leon laughed and walked back out.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you." Nat said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"No you won't." Harley mocked.  
  
"Wanna bet." Natalie started after her.  
  
Harley ran out the door and out past the guys and back in the door again, then she locked herself in the office.  
  
"Bitch!" Natalie yelled.  
  
Harley walked out. "Thank you, now back to work all."  
  
A/N: Yes, that was a nice chapter lol, now to Brit.. AGAIN!  
  
** NOTE FROM BRITANI ** That is so me! I would be about to pass out! LOL! 


	27. Finally Leon And Vince Ask

A/N: Britani's chapter.. I hope ya like it!  
  
"So when are you gonna ask her?" Leon asked Vince again.  
  
"I'll ask her when you ask Harley." He said not even thinking that Leon was going to do what he did.  
  
"Where are we going?" Vince asked as Leon got up and took him inside were all the girls were.  
  
"Your gonna ask Natalie out, cause I'm going to ask Harley out." Leon said walking over towards Harley. "Hey."  
  
Harley looked up from the Eclipse to see Leon standing over her. "Oh hey. What are you up to?"  
  
"Nothing. Umm.. I was just wondering.. Do you wanna go out tomorrow night?" Leon asked her getting kind of nervous.  
  
Harley smiled for she had finally got what she had wanted. "Sure. I would love to."  
  
"Okay. We'll talk more about it at the race okay?" Leon said about to walk out the door.  
  
"Kay." She said as she smiled. Britani came up from behind her and hit her on the shoulder smiling.  
  
"What?" Harley asked not able to stop smiling. Britani just rolled her eyes and laughed.  
  
"Yo, check it out." Britani said pointing over towards Natalie who was sitting in the office doing paperwork while Vince was walking up behind her. Natalie went to put the paperwork into the filing cabinet, but ran into Vince.  
  
"Oh. Hi." Natalie said a little breathless seeing him up close without his shirt on.  
  
"Hi." He said getting very nervous, as Leon and Jesse were when they asked Harley and Britani out.  
  
"So what are you up to?" Natalie said trying her best to act normal even though she had a million different thoughts running through her mind just looking at what was in front of her.  
  
"Um nothing really.." He started. "I was just wondering.. Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow night?" He finally asked.  
  
"That would be great." Natalie said smiling as big as she could.  
  
"Okay, well we can go out to dinner, I know this place that you would probably like." He told her.  
  
"I would love that. Thank you." She said watching his as he walked back out to where the other guys where.  
  
A/N: Awwwwwwwww how sweet!!!! LOL! K well Hailey is taking care of the next one so that's all for me for now! C-ya byes! 


	28. Getting Ready For A Night Out

A/N: Hailey here... yes this chapter contains skank bashing... u have been warned!  
  
"Harley, you really should wear one of your mini-skirts." Natalie said looking at her friend who was dressed in black baggy jeans and a red tank top.  
  
"I don't wanna be thought of as the Leon's girlfriend who looks like a skank I wanna be the Leon's girlfriend who can kick the skanks' ass," Harley laid on Natalie and Vince's bed. "Nothin freaky happened on this bed riiiiight?"  
  
Britani who was also sitting on the bed made an odd face.  
  
"No." Natalie said shaking her head.  
  
"Good." Harley laid back down.  
  
There was a knock. "Is everyone decent?" It was Vince.  
  
"Yeah." Nat called.  
  
Vince walked in and got his car keys. "I'll see you downstairs." He kissed Nat on the cheek and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Shut up." Natalie noticed her friends snickering.  
  
** AT THE RACES **  
  
Harley rode with Leon, Brit with Jesse, and Natalie with Vince. They met in the first place in the middle of town. 'The Team' stayed scattered amongst the crowd. Harley saw her brothers out of the corner of her eye. "Shit."  
  
"Hmm?" Leon asked looking down at her.  
  
"My brothers." She answered nodding her head towards Jordan and Hayden.  
  
"It's okay baby." He took her hand, kissed her cheek, and led her to the Skyline as Dom finished his speech.  
  
They headed towards the next location. 


	29. The Race

A/N: Britani's chapter... This is reallllllllllly tiny and boring chapter! Just letting ya know!  
  
When they arrived to the next location, Harley and Leon, Britani and Jesse, and Vince and Natalie were all sitting together on the sides. Dom pulled up to the line, then another fellow racer in a white car, then a guy named Edwin who neither Harley, Britani, or Natalie have heard of, then Jordan.  
  
"What the hell?" Britani asked looking at her brother. "Harley? How did Jordan get another car? You think he gotta job?"  
  
"Jordan get a job? You gotta be kidding me." Harley asked. "And what is he racing with? Hayden wouldn't be stupid enough to bet slips would he?"  
  
"Okay what is wrong with this picture?" Britani said looking at her brother, while Harley did the same thing. Leon signaled that it was a go to start the race, and they did. Hector, who was also holding the cash, called go, and the cars went flying down the street. By no surprise, Dom had won, while Jordan came in second, Edwin in thrid, and the man in the white car in forth. After the race, which for once was not broken up by the cops, everyone headed home for the after party.... Including Jordan and Hayden.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmmm I wonder what will happen when they see their sister's and Natalie with their new boyfriends..... Hmmmmm... Well I dunno cause I'm not writing the next chapter.... Hailey is! So bye for now! 


	30. The After Party

A/N: Hailey here... & that's all ya need ta know...  
  
Harley sat on Leon's lap with her head on his shoulder. "Why are my brothers here?"  
  
"I dunno." Leon looked over to the door putting his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Leon," Three blondes waved at him.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And they are?" Harley tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Just some girls that hang around." He shrugged giving her a short kiss. "Nothing for you to worry about."  
  
Harley squinted her eyes. "Is it just me or is my sister and Jesse dancing?"  
  
Leon laughed then stopped. "Is it just me or is Jordan coming over?"  
  
"Har, what are you doing?" Jordan asked her.  
  
"Sitting here." She shrugged. "And don't start arguing with me cuz I'm not in the mood, go argue with someone else," She began pulling the tired act.  
  
Jordan began to walk over to Jesse and Brit.  
  
A/N: Ooooo what shall happen?! Up to Britani! 


	31. Jesse Makes His Move

A/N: Britani yet again….  
  
Jesse was kissing Britani's neck and dancing to "Deep Enough" the hip hop remix by Live when Jordan came over to them. Neither one of them saw Jordan when they decided to go into the kitchen.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Jesse asked walking over to the refrigerator.  
  
"Water is fine." Britani said walking over to him.  
  
"Here ya go." He said handing her a bottle of water, shutting the door to the fridge, then taking a seat on one of the chairs around the kitchen table while Briatni sat on his lap. "So are you having fun?"  
  
"Yup." Britani said smiling then taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Good, I'm glad." He said smiling back at her while putting his hands around her waist then pulling her closer to him. Jesse knew that this was his chance for him to do what he had been planning to do all night. Jesse leaned his head in, as he pulled Britani even closer to him. Britani tilted her head, and closed her eyes as Jesse gently pressed his lips against hers. Britani rapped her arms around Jesse's neck as his tongue went slowly in and out of her mouth slowly. He moved his hands from Britani's waist to under her yellow tank top while she ran her hands through his hair. But everything stopped when Jordan walked into the kitchen.  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUM…. Muhahahaha! 


	32. Jordan Wants To Talk

A/N: Okay Hailey here, yes if you must know Jaded Hailey (that would be the pen name). Anywho so we don't keep you hanging too long, I will write!  
  
Britani looked over at her brother and waved. "Hi."  
  
Jordan just nodded. "Hi, Jesse can I talk to you?"  
  
"Um, okay?" Jesse said nervously as Britani got off his lap.  
  
Britani walked out to the living room and sat in front of Harley and Leon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harley asked looking down at her sister.  
  
"Jord and Jesse are talking." Britani looked up. "If your lucky you won't end up with a hickie."  
  
"Shut up, you have two." Har laughed.  
  
Jordan walked out content and left the house. Soon Jesse came out and sat beside Britani on the floor.  
  
Okay what happened?! Did they have a 'normal' talk... or does Jesse have a few bruises he's gotta show Brit? well who knows! 


	33. Birthday Wake Up Call

A/N: Hailey again! yeah... I'm writing again!  
  
Natalie and Harley were able to sneak into Jesse and Britani's room and carry Britani down onto the couch without her knowing... it was her birthday after all....  
  
Natalie put whipped cream into Brit's hands, then Harley blew up a balloon and put it close to Britani's face and popped it. Britani then put her hands over her ears causing her to get whipped cream in her ears and screamed.  
  
Natalie and Harley ran into their bedrooms. Harley practically threw Leon back onto the bed when she ran in.  
  
"What's up with you?" He asked laughing.  
  
"My sister's birthday wake up call she's gonna kill me. "Harley laughed putting her head on Leon's chest.  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Put whipped cream in her hands popped a balloon over her head, she covered her ears and yeah." She explained quickly then got up. "But I better go now."  
  
"You said it was her birthday right?" Leon asked sitting up.  
  
"Yeah." She nodded.  
  
"Tell Mia she'll embarrass the hell outta her." He told her.  
  
Harley let out an evil laugh and ran back the hall to find Mia. "MIA!"  
  
Mia woke up quickly. "What!?"  
  
"It's Brit's birthday! She gonna be a whole 17 years old!" Harley informed jumping around the room and sitting on the chair at Mia's desk.  
  
"Really?" Mia was now fully awake.  
  
Har nodded frantically.  
  
A/N: Ooooo... what shall 'The Team' do to celebrate Britani's b-day? muahahahaha!!!! I wonder? ** A NOTE FROM BRITANI ** You will find out what Jesse and Jordan talked about later if you were wondering! 


	34. Lunch With Jesse

A/N: Hey Britani here…. This chapter is written by both Hailey and myself, so enjoy!  
  
Mia ran around the house almost knocking people over planning for the party. Harley was walking into the kitchen when suddenly flour went everywhere, luckily Harley wasn't hit, but Mia was... very badly. They had gotten Jesse to take Britani out for lunch. "How bout, we order a cake." Harley suggested.  
  
Mia walked out and nodded. "Yeah." She went upstairs and got cleaned up.  
  
** JESSE & BRITANI **  
  
"So why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?" Jesse asked after he and Britani had ordered.  
  
"Did seem like a big deal." Britani laughed. "Hey, I forgot to ask you last night, what exactly did my brother want to talk to you about yesterday?" She asked him.  
  
"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Jesse said taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Jesse..." Britani started.  
  
"It wasn't important. Don't worry yourself over it." Jesse told her smiling.  
  
"But..." Britani said trying to get a sentence in.  
  
"Britani, it's fine trust me okay? It's nothing really." Jesse said. "I promise." He said not wanting her to worry over anything on her birthday.  
  
Britani let out a weak smile. "Are you sure?" She asked him knowing that he wouldn't lie to her.  
  
"Positive." He told her giving her a quick kiss. Satisfied with Jesse's response, Britani dropped the subject as Jesse hoped she would.  
  
A/N: That's all for now… More soon! 


	35. At The Mall

A/N: Britani here… My chapter… Enjoy!  
  
"Okay you guys that was Jess. He said that they are stopping at the mall for a least an hour and a half, maybe 2 if he can get her to waste time." Mia yelled to everyone who was setting up for the surprise party.  
  
"We're back!" Letty called when her Leon walked into the house with a bunch of wrapped gifts. "We got everything you wanted to get her."  
  
"Okay, presents are taken care of. What about the cake?" Mia asked.  
  
"Vince went to go pick that up after we left the mall." Leon told her.  
  
"Okay. Well we got a hour, maybe two to get everything ready." Mia told them. "Wait a sec… Where is Harley, Natalie, and Dom?" Mia asked looking around the house for them.  
  
** AT THE MALL **  
  
"So what do you want for your birthday?" Jesse asked Britani as they walked through the mall.  
  
"To spend some time with you." She smiled.  
  
"Other then that." He asked.  
  
"Not a thing." She told him, happy with what she had right there… Just Jesse.  
  
"There has got to be something you want." Jesse told her.  
  
"Nope. Nothing." She said as they continued walking. "Hey I'll be right back I'm going to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Okay. I'm going into some of these stores." He said before she left.  
  
"Okay, I'll find you then." She called over her shoulder as she went into the bathroom. While Jesse was walking through some of the stores, he finally found the perfect present for Britani. He quickly bought it, the stuffed it into his pocket just as Britani walked into the store. "Hey." She called when she saw Jesse. "So do you see anything you want?" Britani asked not aware that he had just bought something.  
  
"Nah.. Nothing for me in here." Jesse told her. "Why don't we go to the next store." He told her.  
  
"Kay." She said walking with him out of the store.  
  
A/N: Hmmmmm I wonder what Jesse bought for Britani.. And I wonder where Harley, Dom, and Natalie went.. Hmm who knows.. That's up to Hailey to decide! She's got the next chapter so c-ya! 


	36. NOS

A/N: HAHAHHA... Hailey here!  
  
Dom, Natalie, and Harley were looking at rows of cars. "What exactly are we looking for?" Natalie asked.  
  
Harley looked around then smirked. "I found it." She walked over to a green 1998 Eclipse and looked it over and nodded. "Okay we're gettin' this."  
  
Natalie gave her an odd look.  
  
"What she's 17 and she's never had her own car." Har shrugged.  
  
Each of them put money towards the car, filled out the paper work and took it home.  
  
** AT HOME **  
  
Harley ran inside got out a few tools and a test NOS system out of the closet and dragged it outside.  
  
Leon came behind her and put his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Putting a test NOS system in this car." She answered putting together a few wires. "I need to know how much I need to fuck with it before I can put the actual system in it."  
  
"Where did you get it?" He asked putting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Made it myself, shortened the wires a bit, took some stuff from the garage," Harley answered. "Now make yourself useful and rev the car up till it's about 85 and then push this button and wait about 10 seconds and turn off the car." She handed him the car keys and a remote control type thing. "Don't ask just do."  
  
He nodded and started the car and soon pushed the button.  
  
Harley watched a dial and watched the numbers go up, she rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged.  
  
"Well?" Leon walked back over to her.  
  
She shrugged. "Nothin too tragic, we're just gonna have to do some modifications and it will be all cool"  
  
He just laughed at her and helped her put away the testing system and take the car to the back yard.  
  
A/N: What will Brit think?!.... well you'll have to wait! 


	37. SURPRISE!

A/N: Hey Britani here... THIS IS IMPORTANT... Me being the stupid person that I am.. I forgot to post 2 of the chapters! LOL! Just go back to chapter 15, and chapter 17 and re-read them and you will see at the end of each one new stuff if added okay? Well here's your chapter..  
  
"So is there any other stores that you wanna go into?" Jesse asked Britani while putting his arm around her shoulders and continued to walk around the mall finding a store to go into.  
  
"I don't know." Britani told him looking around for a store that looked worth while to go into. "I don't think so." She said when she couldn't find any more stores that looked interesting enough to look in.  
  
"Then you wanna head home?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure, if you want to." Britani told him.  
  
"Okay. Well I'm gonna go into the bathroom real quick.. I'll be right back." He said walking towards the men's bathroom.  
  
"Okay. I'll be here." She called to him before he went inside. While in the bathroom, Jesse pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call.  
  
"Hey Mia. Its me." Jesse said into the phone. "We're leaving right now, so be ready." He told her. "Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye." He said hanging up the phone then walking back out to Britani. "Okay, so you ready to go home?"  
  
"Yup." She said walking with him back to the car. Whenever Britani and Jesse got home, Jesse had Britani walk in front of him. When Britani opened the door she heard a loud "SURPRISE!"  
  
A/N: Awwwwwww I wish I could have a surprise party!!! LOL! Well, I'm handing it off to Hailey! Bye byes! 


	38. Presents!

A/N: Hailey here! I don't have much to say, except GO CURVE! (local baseball team)  
  
Britani looked over at Harley and Natalie. "You two are evil, evil people, but I love you!" She hugged everyone in the room.  
  
"Okay then if you love us now, I'd hate to see you when we show you what we got ya." Harley said leading her sister into the kitchen.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Britani yelled seeing everything. It took her about a half an hour to open everything. "Thank you all so much."  
  
"Okay, go in the backyard." Harley told her.  
  
"Ooookay?" Brit walked over to the door and opened it, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
"We just need to work on a few things and you'll be able to have NOS and all that cool shit." Natalie smiled from her seat on Vince's lap.  
  
"I love you all soooooooooo much!" Britani said happily as Harley threw her the keys.  
  
"You ain't drivin that thing until you eat. "Har threw Britani a paper plate.  
  
A/N: Now to Britani... she's gonna try to get u all some romance in here! 


	39. Jesse's Gift

A/N: Hailey here again... um yeah... I can't quite think of anything so, this might suck really bad!  
  
** AFTER THE PARTY **  
  
After the party Britani and Jesse went for a drive in the new Eclipse (well, it wasn't new, new but you people get the point!). Britani parked the car near the beach and the two walked over to the edge of the tide and sat down. After a long time of silence Jesse started digging into his pockets. "I got ya somethin."  
  
"Really?" Britani smiled looking over at him.  
  
"Yeah." Jesse finally found it and took her left hand and slid a golden ring with a small diamond onto her ring finger, "It's a promise ring."  
  
"Oh my God." She said under her breath. "Jesse, its wonderful. Thank you so much." She told him. "You didn't have to get me anything."  
  
"I wanted to." Jesse told her.  
  
"But really you didn't.." Britani said but Jesse stopped her with a kiss.  
  
"I wanted to." Jesse told her again after a long kiss.  
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
** BACK HOME **  
  
Harley and Leon were sitting outside on the picnic table, Harley was biting one of her nails. "Would you stop biting your nails?" Leon said watching her.  
  
"Nail, singular, not more than one, I only chew on this one." She held up her middle finger.  
  
He just laughed at her and put her finger down.  
  
She just smirked at him.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Har shrugged. "Okay I'm bored... haven't BMXed, skateboarded, skated, or surfed in a week."  
  
"Awww poor baby." He put his arms around her and noticed a branding on her upper right arm. "What's that?"  
  
"I was in a gang of street fighters before I started street racing." She shrugged. "It's O'Ryan constellation or whatever."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay that's all for now! Maybe Brit can give you your Natalie and Vince fix! Yeah well I'll see you all later! 


	40. Nat and V's Date

A/N: Hey hey! Britani here! A little Vince and Natalie romance in this chapter... Enjoy!  
  
After Britani's party, Natalie and Vince headed out on their date. When they arrived at the restaurant, and then ordered, Natalie finally spoke up.  
  
"I can't believe that she is 17 already." Natalie said out of no where.  
  
"Britani?" Vince asked.  
  
"Yeah. I remember when she was like 9." Natalie laughed at the mental image of Britani in her mind of when she was 9 years old.  
  
"She is something else." Vince said. "Jesse seem to really like her."  
  
"Yeah. I've never seen Britani this happy before." Natalie told him. "And after everything, that's what Britani needs. Someone like Jesse."  
  
"After what?" Vince asked.  
  
"Just that shit with her step-dad." She told him.  
  
"Oh." Vince said. "Well what about you?"  
  
"What about me?" She asked.  
  
"Well first off, how'd you meet Harley and everyone?"  
  
"I met Harley at school when I was really young, and we have just stayed close since." She said.  
  
"Oh. And what about your family?" He asked.  
  
"My mom was a art teacher, and my dad was the president of some company." Natalie told him. That's pretty much how the rest of the night went between the two. They talked about everything. Family, friends, cars. But then the relationship that Vince and Natalie had a "just friends" changed on the way home.  
  
"Well, thank you for dinner, and tonight." Natalie told Vince, while sitting in the car parked outside of their house. "I had a really good time." She told him.  
  
"I was hoping you would." Vince said getting a little nervous.  
  
"Well we should go inside probably." Natalie told him about to get out of the car.  
  
"Nat.." Vince said to her. When she turned around Vince kissed her slowly. Natalie climbed over the seat and sat on Vince's lap, still kissing. The two remained that way for longer then they both thought, then headed inside.  
  
A/N: Awwww how sweet! LOL! Well Hailey got the next chapter... Bye for now! 


	41. Harley Is A Mind Reader

A/N: Hailey here... & I'm as bored as hell right now and I'm kinda sorta pissed off but now I'm in on the action of prank s/n calling thing with my friends Wayde and Tony... yeah great fun.  
  
Harley, Leon, Dom, and Letty were watching TV in the living room when Vince and Natalie walked in. "Your legs broken?" Harley asked.  
  
"What?" Natalie asked taking off her shoes.  
  
"When two people are in a car for an hour in a driveway most people assume their legs are broken or some other problem." Harley explained shrugging.  
  
"You're evil." Natalie looked like she was about to throw her shoe at Harley.  
  
"So I'm right?" Har smirked.  
  
"Right about what?" Natalie asked.  
  
"We all know." Harley broke down laughing.  
  
"Tell me." Nat put her hands on her hips.  
  
"You people made out for an hour." Letty answered.  
  
"Do you people spy on us?" Natalie asked in fury.  
  
She received four nodds. She groaned and followed V up the stairs.  
  
"Did we really know?" Leon asked watching TV.  
  
"No." Harley shook her head.  
  
** A LITTLE LATER **  
  
Jesse and Britani walked in. "Show me the ring." Harley said right away without looking.  
  
Britani walked over. "You read minds, you are evil."  
  
Harley looked at the ring. "Ya think I would know that by now. Very nice, I'm glad Nat could tell him shit about jewelry cuz I know nothing."  
  
"How did you know Nat told me what kind Brit liked?" Jesse asked.  
  
"If you haven't caught on yet, I supposably read minds." Harley informed then looked at her sister. "It's bedtime little child."  
  
"But---." Britani began.  
  
"You're not 18 yet, use the stairs, it's 1 in the morning and a week till school starts," Har told her.  
  
"School, I hate school, I don't wanna go, I wanna stay home!" Brit moaned.  
  
"Do you wanna end up like Jordan?" Harley tilted her head to the side.  
  
Britani shook her head.  
  
"Then you're going to school, you have one more year and I don't give a shit if you don't wanna go, cuz you're going even if you end up in alt. ed." Harley said.  
  
"Like you?" Britani asked.  
  
"Like me, only you will not get OSS, ISS, detention, and alt. ed., as fun as it may seem, you don't wanna go to alt. ed." Britani's sister answered. "Now go to bed."  
  
Britani trudged up the stairs with Jesse close behind.  
  
A/N: Okay... OSS is Out School Suspension... ISS is In School Suspension... Alt. Ed. stands for Alternative Education (where they send all the really bad kids). Now it's Brit's turn to write! 


	42. Going Out

A/N: Hailey here again... I figured I'd write another chapter until Brit got online and the fact I'm as bored as hell helps a bit....  
  
Harley woke up suddenly, she saw Leon getting dressed and looked over at the clock. It read 3:08 am. "Leon where in the hell are you going?"  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours." He answered kissing her.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question." She then followed him out the door.  
  
Leon took her by the shoulders at the top of the stairs. "I'll be back I promise." He kissed her again, only this time longer, a lot longer.  
  
"You sound like you're gonna die." She began to get worried.  
  
"I'm not gonna die, don't worry." He put his hands on her face and brought her into a hug. "I love you and I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"I love you too." Harley returned.  
  
Jesse watched the situation from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on man, lets go."  
  
"Alright." Leon called down and looked down at Harley. "I will be back I promise, alright."  
  
She nodded and he kissed her forehead, then left.  
  
Harley leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.  
  
"Where's Jesse?" Britani ran out of her room.  
  
"They went out." Harley sighed walking back to her own room. "Go back to bed."  
  
"Are you okay?" Natalie asked seeing what kind of state Harley was in.  
  
"Yeah I'm just peachy." Har sighed closing the door behind her.  
  
"Something is bothering her." Britani said looking over at Natalie. "I'm gonna sleep on the couch."  
  
"Aight." Natalie went back to her room while Britani went downstairs to wait for everyone to come home... She wanted and needed to know what was going on, especially since Jesse went along.  
  
A/N: Yes... if I didn't write that I would be pulling my hair out or killing myself! Now review & wait for Brit to write.... hopefully.... 


	43. Wanting Answers

A/N: Hey people! How ya doing? Well Britani here, and this is written by both Hailey, and I.. So enjoy!  
  
Britani waited downstairs all night for Jesse and the others to get back. They didn't start coming in till about 6am. When Jesse found Britani asleep on the couch, he carried he back upstairs and into their room. When he layed her down, and climbed into bed with her, Britani awoke.  
  
"Jess?" Britani said rubbing her eyes?  
  
"Hey. Good morning." Jesse told her trying to act normal.  
  
"Where were you? I waited for you all night. What were you doing." Britani asked worried.  
  
"Britani don't worry about it its okay." Jesse assured her.  
  
"Jesse where were you." Britani asked again wanting a answer. "Please tell me."  
  
** HARLEY AND LEON **  
  
Since Harley can hear anything coming at least a mile away, she heard Leon when the came into the bedroom, and suddenly woke up.  
  
"Where were you?" Harley asked him as he layed down.  
  
"Can I sleep first?" He asked yawning.  
  
"Nooooo, you're gonna tell me now." She said starting to get bitchy.  
  
Leon turned to look at her. It's nothing for you to worry about, just go to sleep please."  
  
"Leon, tell me, I'm sooo worried right now. I just don't want anything to happen to you." She told him calming down a bit.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, just go to sleep." He pulled her closer to him. As she finally fell asleep Leon kept on thinking about what Harley would do if she found out. Would it compromise everything? What would happen with Nat and V, and Jesse and Brit? What if one night they followed them to the freeway?  
  
A/N: Hmmmmmm are Leon and Jesse gonna tell them whats going on?? Where were they exacty???? Hmmm that would be up to Hailey! Bye! 


	44. A Familiar Face

A/N: Hey people.. Britani here.... Again, this is written by Hailey and I... Enjoy  
  
"Jesse, please." Britani said to him. "Where were you?" She asked again.  
  
"Britani look, I would...." Jesse started when Harley came into their room.  
  
"Brit come downstairs, Hayden and Jordan are here." Harley told her then walking out of their room with Britani and Jesse right behind her.  
  
"Hey Brit... Happy birthday." Hayden told Britani when she came down the steps. "I know it was yesterday, but when we stopped over, it looked like no one was home."  
  
"That's okay. Thank you." She said giving her brother a hug,  
  
"Happy birthday Britani." Jordan said to her when Britani gave him a hug. "Here ya go." He said handing her a gift.  
  
"We couldnt really think of anything to get you, cause we didn't exactly know what you wanted, but this way, you can buy whatever you want." Hayden told Britani when she opened the small box, and saw a small pile of money in it.  
  
"Wow..." Britani said when she opened it. "Thank you." She said giving her brothers another hug.  
  
"No problem. Happy birthday." Hayden told her again. "And Harley, here are you guitars." Hayden said handing them to Harley.  
  
"Thanks." She said taking them upstairs to her room.  
  
"Well... I guess we better get going then..." Hayden started.  
  
  
  
Just as they were about to leave there was a knock at the door.  
  
Britani opened the door, there was a woman at the door who looked very familiar. "Oh my gawd."  
  
A/N: Who the hell could it possibly be?! Find out in the next chapter! 


	45. Back Together

A/N: Hailey here again... yeah... I have no life ::shakes head:: nope, so I shall write.  
  
Harley came down the stairs slowly with Leon close behind her. Harley looked over towards the door to see her mother and stopped. Leon stopped right behind her almost tripping. "Mom, what the hell are you doing here?" Harley asked shaking her head.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that me and Chris are getting back together." Her mom told her.  
  
"No!" The four siblings said together.  
  
"Do you have any idea what happened before we ran off?!" Harley walked down the steps and stood in front of her mother.  
  
"Yes, I know Janie kinda lost touch and---" Her mother began.  
  
"Wait... kinda? That asshole of a husband of yours beat the shit outta of us! If you wanna see proof we have it!" Harley was now getting very mad.  
  
"Harley Genesis Catherine Coleman don't you lie to me." Her mom's stern voice came.  
  
"Would cut the denial shit already." Jordan cut in." Harley show her where he shot you and then show her where her stabbed you."  
  
Harley lifted her left pant leg up to her knee and pointed out the small circle scar. "He shot me there." Then she lifted her shirt on the right side and between her ribs was a line that was about two or three inches long. "Okay then a week later I was stabbed and you know what else after Janie killed herself I was so fucking insane I cut myself ya know." On each of her arms she had five light scars.  
  
"Harley... he wouldn't do that." Her mother said firmly.  
  
"Then the fuck did he push you from a third story window." Britani asked crossing her arms across her chest. "He threw me down the stairs, shot at me, stabbed me, broke my arms, and about anything else but rape me!"  
  
"So in other words Diane, get the fuck out unless you change your mind." Hayden stood behind his sisters and brother.  
  
Their mother turned around and went for her car.  
  
Everyone watched what had happened. Harley let out a sigh and sat down on the couch slouching watching TV, trying to forget what all had just happened. Britani ran up to her room. Hayden and Jordan left about five minutes later.  
  
A/N: That was interesting... what will 'The Team' do now? That's up to Britani! 


	46. Music

A/N: Britani here... Well, I just now had about the most horrible experience ever! All I'm going to say is my mother, and a mid life crisis... You guys put the two together.... This chapter is based on my experience. Just think of Natalie as my mom, and Britani and Harley as me. And BTW, sorry to anyone who likes Nsync!  
  
Natalie noticed how sad everyone look, and knew a way to fix it... Music.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vince asked when Natalie got up from his lap.  
  
"I'm just gonna put some music in." Natlie said walking over to the sound system. Harley didn't hear Natalie say that she was going to put music in. If she did she would have stopped her because she knew the type of music Natalie listened to. Natalie put a cd in, and turned it up really loud.  
  
The music started and at the first few words Harley knew what it was... Nysnc "Bye Bye Bye." At the start of the song, Britani came running down the steps.  
  
"TURN IT OFF!!!!!!" Harley and Britani screamed at the same time. Natalie just laughed.  
  
"Awwww you guys don't like???" Natalie laughed.  
  
"TURN IT OFF!!!!!!" They yelled again.  
  
"Brit, you got the music, I got her." Harley said running after Natalie.  
  
"Im just trying to cheer you up!" Natalie said laughing as she ran away from Harley.  
  
"You wanna cheer me up, you'll turn this shit off!" Harley yelled running after her.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Dom yelled over the music.  
  
"Britani are you gonna turn it off????" Harley yelled as she chased Natalie.  
  
"I'm trying!" She yelled as she pressed random buttons. It finally stopped for a brief moment but then the next song started. "Its Gonna Be Me" was now playing. "AHHHH MAKE IT STOP!!!!!"  
  
"BRITANI TURN IT OFF!!!!" Harley yelled again.  
  
"I'm trying!! Its not working!!" She yelled to Harley. Dom walked over to Britani and then quickly shut off the music. Natalie jumped onto Vince to stay away from Harley and started laughing.  
  
"We are gonna get you for that!!!" Harley and Britani yelled together as they walked upstairs.  
  
A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh that's' just scary!!! 


	47. Home Video's

A/N: Hailey again... after listening to my step-mum singing 4 a half an hour straight I am scared 4 my life!  
  
Harley went through her home videos along with Britani. "Which one are we looking for?" Britani asked.  
  
"The one where we're trying to teach her how to box and the one where we wake her up." Harley answered finding the two tapes. "Lets go."  
  
"Okay everyone gather around the television!" Britani yelled.  
  
Everyone came out as Harley loaded the first tape into the VCR. "Now we shall show you Natalie learning how to box."  
  
"You wouldn't!" Natalie shouted.  
  
"We would." The sisters nodded as Harley pressed play.  
  
** THE VIDEO **  
  
A younger version of Britani (she looked about fourteen),"Hi it's uh... what the hell is the date?"  
  
Harley came onto the camera beside her sister, only now she had all black hair. "It's I dunno May somethin."  
  
Harley went back to handling the camera and Britani began to talk again. "Well, we are going to make one of the lamest attempts of our lives…" The camera gets closer to Britani's face. "We are going to teach Natalie...." The camera comes a little closer.. "How to box!"  
  
Britani again, she has her arm in a sling and seriously said. "Two hours later Natalie has broken my arm from falling on me, yes, you heard it…" Camera comes up close. "She fell on me. Now it's Harley's turn to be about killed."  
  
Camera goes to Harley, Harley waves slightly.  
  
Harley is now sitting in front of the camera and nods. "One hour later we are now inside the Brooklyn Memorial Hospital." Camera gets a shot of the sign outside and then gets a shot of Harley and Britani laughing uncontrollably on the floor.  
  
Camera goes to Jordan. "Since they can't tell you, Harley gave Natalie a broken nose... Yes people…" Camera goes in closer. "A broken nose... Working on blocking skills."  
  
Hayden turns the camera on himself. "Sad."  
  
Another shot of the sisters on the floor laughing. Harley looks up. "Turn that fucking thing off!"  
  
Camera turns off.  
  
"Okay after 1 hour we are back." Britani says hyperly, camera goes over to Harley with her hood over her head and sleeping and goes back to Brit. "Maybe not all of us but we do have Nat!"  
  
Camera gets shot of Natalie. "Turn it off!"  
  
"NO!" You can hear Harley yell childishly.  
  
"Harley!" Natalie runs after Harley.  
  
Harley begins to run and Britani starts to run past the camera repeatedly with the credits. Then Jordan comes and carries her away from the camera.  
  
** END OF VIDEO **  
  
By now everyone is in a heap of laughter.  
  
A/N: Okay now it goes to Brit! 


	48. The Sunday BBQ

A/N: Okay... This is Britani... Just to let you know I had so much freaking trouble trying to figure this chapter out so bare with me kay?!  
  
"So what are the plans for tomorrow besides work?" Natalie asked, and she and the rest of "the team" were enjoying the annual Sunday BBQ.  
  
"Uhhhh.... Nothing." Harley said thinking about it.  
  
"I'm going shopping for school." Britani said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"What grade are you going into?" Letty asked.  
  
"11th right?" Dom said. "Wait no... You're 17... So that's.... 12th right?"  
  
"Yeah." Britani said laughing at how hard he had to think about that one. "Unfortunately." She moaned.  
  
"Hey. Its better then going into alt. ed!" Harley told her.  
  
"Why is that?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Oh God.. Don't get her started." Britani said knowing exactly what Harley was going to do.  
  
"What?" Natalie asked in confusion.  
  
"Harley's top 10 reasons why not to go into alt. ed." Harley and Britani said together.  
  
"Ten, it screws you up more. Nine, you come home with an injury everyday. Eight, you have a probation officer following you around about 85% of the time. Seven, you won't learn shit. Six, the chances of you graduating is about 1 to 150.. And that's a true study I think. Five, you look at someone wrong and you'll get your ass kicked. Four, the teachers hate you. Three, people in general hate you. Two, I don't feel like having to go to the school everyday. And one, your blood alcohol level will be higher than your grade point average." Harley said. Britani just rolled her eyes and kept eating.  
  
"You gonna go to college?" Leon asked her.  
  
"I guess. I don't really know yet. Most likely yes." She said.  
  
"You're going." Harley said knowing that she was getting her sister into college no matter what it took. Britani laughed, then switched onto a new topic besides her school life.  
  
"So when is the next race?" Britani asked knowing that they would most definitely end up going.  
  
"Tomorrow night." Dom told her. "We're going." He said. The team agreed, and continued to eat.  
  
"Hey what time are we leaving for work tomorrow?" Natalie asked.  
  
"Around 7am why?" Dom asked.  
  
"7 AM!" Natalie said in shock.  
  
"Yeah." Dom laughed. Natalie just let out a moan, for she didn't like these early wake ups, but she had to deal. The rest of the night was filled with more conversation just about life in general. People, work, cars, the normal. When dinner was finished, everyone cleaned up, and headed inside for the night.  
  
A/N: Here ya go! On to Hailey with chapter 50 is it? I think I dunno. 


	49. Harley's School Experience

A/N: Chapter 50! yeah! wow! been writting this 4 about 11 days. cool... anyway this is Hailey & i'm writing!  
  
Mia was doing math homework from one of her classes and she was about to pull her hair out on one of the problems. "What kind of homework is it?" Harley asked.  
  
"Math, calculus or whatever." Mia about screamed.  
  
Harley took Mia's book. "It's 514 meters."  
  
"My sister is the smartest person alive!" Britani yelled from her place on the floor watching the movie previews, she was hyper and would tell anyone anything. "She was in alt. ed. you know, but she graduated when she was only 16 from Manhatten High!" She took a huge breath. "Quite interesting if you ask me."  
  
Leon looked over at Harley. "That smart?"  
  
Harley shrugged. "Only reason I did well was cuz I wanted the hell out and I think they wanted to get rid of me."  
  
"Nooooo, don't pull that!" Natalie said. "The only reason I met you was cuz you kicked my ass, but because they had you skip grades and you ended up in my computer class!"  
  
"Yes and that's why I wanted to shoot myself." Harley mumbled sitting on Leon's lap.  
  
"What's the s'posed to mean?" Nat asked.  
  
"You were preppy cheerleader person, it was fucked up, the thing I remember most was you sitting there picking out new pom poms online and you talked to, Paige or whatever the hell her name is about new uniforms every week. Basically to me there were much easier ways to commit suicide." Harley answered watching the movie, which was Joy Ride. "Dude, that looks like that Brian dude that you all hate."  
  
Everyone all looked at Mia who had a glazed over look.  
  
"Apparently she thinks so. "Britani moved her hand in front of Mia's face. "Heeeellooo, hello, Miiiia, Mia! Okay we lost her."  
  
"We should go surfing tomorrow after work." Natalie thought.  
  
"Yeah." Britani nodded watching the TV. "You're all welcome to come if you want, one of the only times you'll see Harley out in the sun."  
  
Leon laughed. "I'd like to see that."  
  
"The sun is evil." Har mumbled and looked around a moment. "Where's Dom and Letty?"  
  
"Don't wanna know." Britani shook her head.  
  
A/N: Well there's the chapter! yeah! the never ending story! lol well next will be Brit's chapter! 


	50. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Okay people I had to write I was about to go mental if I didn't (not saying I'm not already mental but don't comment on that!). Oh yeah if you couldn't tell already it's Hailey  
  
** THE NEXT MORNING **  
  
Harley and Britani sat outside, they had set out glass bottles and beer cans from the party from the night before and lined them up. Harley had brought out her 6 shoot peacemaker and loaded it. "I'll take 6 then you take 6, and we'll switch from there."  
  
Britani nodded in response and covered her ears. Harley began to shoot at the bottles and cans hitting each one.  
  
Suddenly the two heard a scream and shrugged. Harley handed her sister the gun and she began to load it. Mia came running out with Dom close behind followed by everyone else.  
  
"Mornin Sunshines!" Britani yelled as she began to shoot.  
  
When she was done Harley held her hand out for the gun and began to load again, not listening to what anyone was saying.  
  
"Are you def?" Leon called out to her.  
  
"Selectively." She shrugged and began to shoot again.  
  
When she was done Leon was sitting beside her. "What's this about."  
  
"It's mandatory for us, we live in fear, we act like we don't but at any given moment we could just bust." She explained watching her sister knock down the last of the cans and bottles except one. Harley got up picked up the last bottle and threw the bottle against a tree causing it to shatter.  
  
"She's pissed." Natalie commented tilting her head to the side. "Haaaaarley why are you pissed?"  
  
"My mother called." Harley answered climbing the tree and sitting on one of the lower branches. "She wants Britani and me to come 'home' and live there, and, oh get this! She wants us to come to the wedding and I also have a 13 year old sister I had no idea about! Doesn't that just blow your mind!?"  
  
Britani fell off the picnic table from shock. "Ow."  
  
"Oh and mum is pregnant again. "Harley shrugged.  
  
"Wow, how old is she?" Natalie asked thinking.  
  
"She was 15 when she had Hayden so she would be 39." Har nodded hanging from the branch of the tree by her knees, her arms dangling to the ground.  
  
"Wow, mom isn't that old." Britani was amazed.  
  
"Well, duh!" Harley answered closing her eyes and swinging a bit.  
  
"And the blood is still rushing to her head and she is still alive." Letty said walking over to Harley and looking down at her.  
  
"She'll be there for hours if you let her." Brit shrugged.  
  
Harley pulled her self up and shook her head a bit and rubbed her eyes. Everyone began to head inside, after all it was only 7:30 in the morning. Leon walked over to Harley and picked her waist. She put her arms around his neck, wrapped her legs around his waist, and put her head on his shoulder. He slowly carried her up the stair and into their room.  
  
A/N: Oh isn't that just peachy... yeah. ::nodds:: now review! 


	51. Family Tree

A/N: Hailey's chapter... Enjoy!  
  
Harley was trying to get the computer to work along with Britani. Harley finally hit the monitor. "If Mr. fucking Bill fucking Gates is so fucking smart why in the fuck won't he make a fucking decent fucking computer!?"  
  
Jesse walked in and pressed a few buttons and fixed it.  
  
"Where the hell were you for the last half hour?" Harley turned around.  
  
Jesse shrugged. "Working."  
  
Laughing erupted from the computer room.  
  
Jesse popped his head in the doorway. "What?"  
  
Harley fell off her chair laughing.  
  
"Its Evolution!" Britani pointed to the screen, it was the scene where Seann William Scott was singing 'You Are So Beautiful'.  
  
Soon it went into the part where they were in the Jeep singing. The girls continued laughing. Natalie walked in. "Shit I love this movie!"  
  
Harley got back onto her chair and continued to watch the movie. Leon walked in and began to look down Harley's shirt.  
  
"Leon, stop lookin down my shirt." Harley smirked.  
  
"Damn." She heard him say from behind her.  
  
She got up and whispered something into his ear. He smiled down at her. "Aight."  
  
"I don't wanna know." Britani mumbled.  
  
"Shut up." Harley said.  
  
~Later That Day~  
  
Everyone had just gotten home from work and were sitting around watching TV. Britani was doing the last of her homework. "Holy shit!" Britani yelled.  
  
"What?" Harley asked.  
  
"I have to do this damn family tree thing and we're related to Jesse James, no wonder you're such a crazy bitch." Britani laughed.  
  
"Let me see it." Harley held her hand out for it and looked at it. "He's our some great grandfather. Whoa wait. Okay we never knew our dad, but we know his family line... Our dad's last name was James, so how in the fuck did we get Coleman?"  
  
"Mom's second husband." Britani thought.  
  
Harley looked at her sister." We need to find our dad. Jesse I want you to find every James in southern Missouri, I need some sleep." She went upstairs.  
  
"This will be her last night of sleep till she finds her dad," Natalie pointed out.  
  
"Just one more thing we've been lied to about." Britani ran upstairs. 


	52. Findings

A/N: britani here.. so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. lotsa stuff been going on. but, better late then never. so yeah, here's the chapter.. enjoy!  
  
Harley, Leon, and Jesse were in the office trying to look up information on Harley and Britani's dad, but the results weren't good yet.  
  
"You find anything?" She asked pacing back and forth in the office.  
  
"I'm still looking." She sighed, and went back into the garage with Leon following behind her.  
  
"Hey, we'll find him, I promise." She nodded as he lightly kissed her forehead.  
  
"Harley! I think I found something!" Jesse called from the office. Harley and Leon both walked into the office to see all the information that they needed on the computer screen.  
  
"Are you sure that's him?" She asked, as she scrolled down all the information.  
  
"Yeah, its gotta be." She nodded as Britani ran into the garage.  
  
"Harley! Harley where are you?!" She yelled as she ran looking for her. Harley came out of the office, and looked at her sister.  
  
"What are you doing home? Its only 11:30."  
  
"Chris came by the school." She said out of breath. "We were having lunch, and, and, I saw him in the office, and I heard the principle who was talking to him call me over the loud speaker thing, so I left." She explained gasping for a breath.  
  
"Shit." Harley rubbed her forehead.  
  
A/N: sorry that was so short, but i couldn't really think of anything, and its been a while since i wrote to this. anywho, onto hailey.. lataz! 


	53. Leaving

okay it's hailey! woo hoo! riiiiiiight. okay yes people I am infact alive. So on we go....  
  
  
  
Harley pulled her sister along to the car. "Where are we going?"Britani asked. Just as Leon and Jesse came running out.  
  
"We're going to find Dad okay?"Harley answered opening the passengers side of the car for her sister.  
  
Britani reluctantly got in.  
  
Leon grabbed Harley by the shoulders,"Don't fucking leave me."  
  
She pulled herself away,"I have to, I don't want to go out at the hand of Chris okay? I love you,"she gave him a quick kiss then ran to the drivers side and looked to Jesse,"Say goodbye to her Jess, we'll come back soon though, tell Nat & V not to get married til we come back."  
  
  
  
3 Hours Later-  
  
Britani was sipping on her bottle of mountain dew,"Do you think you did the right thing?"  
  
Harley turned down the music,"I don't know, I'm sorry that you have to leave Jesse, but I promise we will go back,"she paused,"After I get a new gun."  
  
Britani shook her head,"You actually gonna shoot him?"  
  
Her older sister put on her sunglasses to block the rays of the fading sun,"I'm gonna do you one better, I'm gonna kill the bastard."  
  
Britani didn't bother to ask her sister anymore instead she reached into her pocket and looked at the picture of her and Jesse taken just a month before.  
  
Harley took a side-glance at her sister and sighed.  
  
"What was the sigh about?"Britani asked.  
  
She just smirked and shook her head,"Nothin, nothin at all." The Southern twang in her voice surfacing. 


	54. Kevin James

howdy. its britani. can ya believe, hailey is alive! wheeeee! lol well, this here is my chapter. enjoy  
  
  
  
It was dark as Harley pulled up the street, and parking on the courner.  
  
"Britani, get up, we're here." She had fallen asleep, head leaning up against the window an hour or two ago.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"We're here." Britani rubbed her eyes and look out the window as Harley turned off the car.  
  
"Are you sure that this is the right place?"  
  
"If Jesse was right, then yeah." Britani nodded and got out of the car. She and Harley walked to the front door, and stood there.  
  
"What if he's sleeping?"  
  
"It looks like people are here, plus the lights are on." Harley pointed out.  
  
"Well, what if he doesnt believe us?"  
  
"Your scared arent you?"  
  
"No..." Harley look at her sister. "Yes.."  
  
"It'll be fine. He'll know who we are."  
  
"And if he doesnt?"  
  
"Then we'll refresh his memory." Britani shook her head, as Harley finally rang the door bell. They could hear people's laughter and footsteps inside.  
  
"Maybe this is a bad time. We could come back later." Britani said as the door opened.  
  
"Hush." Harley told her sister, then looked back towards the man in front of her.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked holding the door open. Harley and Britani looked inside to see men and women all dressed up, talking to one another.  
  
"Are you Kevin James?" Harley said ignoring all the people inside that were looking at her and Britani.  
  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
  
"Your daughters." 


	55. New Found Family

Hailey here AGAIN! Yeah we're on a fucking role here tonight!  
  
The man's eyes grew wide and dropped his beer,"Harley? Britani?!"  
  
"Last time I checked,"Harley nodded.  
  
"You remember us?"Britani was amazed.  
  
Kevin nodded,"Come in."  
  
They did so. The people inside still stared. "Everyone, Harley and Britani, my daughters."  
  
A bleach blonde woman's jaw dropped,"The babies in that picture?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
The woman hugged the girls til they were practically gagging.  
  
"Um excuse me, excuse me,"Britani choked.  
  
With one final squeeze the woman let them go.  
  
"This is my wife Denise,"their father told them.  
  
"Nice to meet you,"Harley smiled.  
  
The girls began to spill their story to their new found family. 


	56. Not Coming Home Just Yet

aloha! this is britani! man, we're still rolling!  
  
Toretto household-  
  
Leon and Jesse waiting in the living room looking the front door waiting for the girls to get back while everyone else was in the kitchen eating. Mia came in while they both were had a mindless stare on their faces.  
  
"You guys should really eat something." Mia said bringing them in 2 plates of food. "I made your favorite." She said showing them a soft smile.  
  
"Thanks Mia." They said together taking the food. She nodded, and walked off back to the kitchen.  
  
"I hope they're gonna be okay." She said pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"They will be as soon as Harley and Britani are back." Dom said leaning against the counter taking a sip of Corona.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The phone rang, and Leon and Jesse both jumped at the phone that was sitting on the coffee table in front of them. Leon answered it.  
  
"Hello?! Harley?" He asked quickly not even knowing who was on the other end. But sure enough it was Harley. "Baby, when are you coming back?... You found him??... Are you guys alright?... Oh, okay..." Jesse saw the disapointment in Leon's face and knew it wasnt looking good. "Alright... Be careful... Call me tomorrow?... Okay I'll tell him... I love you too... Goodnight."  
  
"They're not on their way home are they?" Jesse asked as Leon got off the phone. He shook his head.  
  
"They found their dad. They're going to stay there for awhile. Then come back." Jesse and Leon both sat back down on the couch as the rest of the team watched from the kitchen. 


	57. Young Love

you people better start reviewin before I kick y'all's asses!  
  
Harley put the phone down and leaned her back against the wall, she slid down slowly and put her head in her hands.  
  
"Young love?"she heard Denise's voice.  
  
"What?"Harley looked up pushing her hair out of her face.  
  
"You got a guy back home?"Denise sat down beside Harley.  
  
She smiled slightly,"Yeah."  
  
Denise nudged her,"Tell me more."  
  
"His name is Leon, he has beautiful green eyes,"she put her hand in her pocket,"Here's a picture."  
  
"Well, ain't he a good lookin one?"Denise smiled and handed her step- daughter the picture.  
  
Harley nodded,"Britani got herself a nice boy too."  
  
"Do you miss Leon?"  
  
"Yeah, I miss him so much,"Harley breathed.  
  
"Go back to him hun, your Dad and I will bring the troops back to Cali, we've been meaning to go back anyway,"Denise stood up.  
  
"Really?"Harley smiled.  
  
Denise sighed,"Yes but stay here for about 3 more days so everyone can get ready, you got your daddy's racing genes right?"  
  
Harley jumped up nodded and gave Denise a hug,"Thank you."  
  
"This boy better race."  
  
"He's on the finest racing team in LA."  
  
"Your father and him will get along just fine!"Denise hugged her back, "Lets get back out there." 


	58. Back to LA

::tips hat:: howdy... britani here... yes... and this is my kick ass chapter about well.. you'll see!! muhahaha! we're startin the cycle again! will not break the cycle.. will not break the cycle.. will not break the cycle...  
  
2 hours later- "And he's really good with computers," Britani said going on, as Harley stood in the kitchen hitting her head against the wall as Denise walked in.  
  
"There a problem dear?" "Jesse is great, but I can only hear so much." She said sitting down at the kitchen table. Harley could see how this family relationship was going to work out. Harley would end up being close with Denise while Britani was the daddy's girl. Denise smiled and took a seat next to Harley. Denise finally spoke, "Does she always talk this much?" Harley shook her head, "It's just Jesse with drawl and mountain dew and the pixie sticks, but whatever. It makes her happy."  
  
3 days later- "I can't wait to go home." Britani said dancing around the living room. "You know what's at home?" Harley didn't even look up from the couch.  
  
"Jesse and Leon."  
  
"Yes!!!!!"  
  
"I suggest that he hide for cover when you get there." Harley said rolling her eyes.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Britani asked, finally stopping jumping around.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
However many hours later- Harley and Britani pulled into the driveway of the Toretto house to see Leon and Jesse already waiting outside for them. Britani jumped out of the car before it even stopped and ran towards Jesse.  
  
"Crackhead!" Harley yelled from the drivers side, now turning off the car. She watched her sister jump on Jesse as Leon approached her and picked her up.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." 


	59. Conversations

alright here's more... yeah it's hailey again... yay  
  
Harley sat in the kitchen with Letty, Mia, Natalie, Denise, and Britani for their girl talk time. Which Letty, Britani, and Harley would all have liked to stab themselves repeatedly through. Harley leaned over to Letty,"Why can't we go outside and talk about motors and shit with the guys cuz these people here don't speak English to me."  
  
Letty took a swig of Corona and shrugged,"We will go when they start to try to convince us to go shopping."  
  
Britani and Harley nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
Outside-  
  
It had been awhile since Jesse and Leon had met a girl's parents. Reason, they usually just went for the usual race skank. "So you boys race and own a shop?"Kevin asked the guys after he had been reunited with his sons.  
  
They all nodded and let Dom talk,"We do tune-ups for cash, work with Harry down at the Racer's Edge and race. Have parties here after races."  
  
"Oh so you know Harry?"Kevin asked,"How's he been doin?"  
  
"Oh he's been doin good, Brian here worked for him for awhile,"Dom told the older man.  
  
"Fine jobs Harry has,"Kevin commented,"I'll have to visit him while I'm around."  
  
"I'll be right back,"Leon got up and went inside. When he reached the kitchen he pulled Harley off the counter and carried her to the living room.  
  
"The hell?"Harley said as he sat her on the couch.  
  
"Your dad makes me nervous."  
  
Harley got up,"On with ya, go back out there."  
  
Leon gave her a hug and kissed her cheek then was off to go back outside.  
  
Jesse was soon the next to come in,"Brit!"  
  
"He calls,"Britani said dramatically then lept from the counter. She walked out,"Yeeeeeees?"  
  
"Come outside with me,"he buried his head into her shoulder.  
  
"Okay,"she took his hand and they went outside. 


	60. Buying A New Gun

ahoy there.. this is britani. and this is my chapter  
  
Harley, Denise, Letty, and Mia, sat in the kitchen watching everyone outside as Natalie came in.  
  
"Nat, this is my step-mom Denise," Harley said introducing the two.  
  
Denise smiled, and Natalie came towards her. "Hi, it's nice to meet you," Nat said smiling.  
  
"Nice to meet you too," Denise said as Britani came back in.  
  
"Come on, come on," Britani said pulling Natalie outside. "You have to meet our dad,"  
  
Everyone exchanged their hello's, and later they were all outside eating dinner. Jesse reached in for the chicken, as Britani pulled his hand back.  
  
"Naw, Jesse, you reached, you know the rules." Dom told him, waiting from him to say grace. Jesse shook his head, and said grace quickly so they all could eat.  
  
"Dear heavenly spirit, thank you for providing us with, uh, direct port nitrous injection, and um, cool air intake, and um NOS fogger system, and the aic controller. Amen."  
  
"Praying to the car gods man." Letty laughed as they passed the food around.  
  
Later that night- Mia and Denise were in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner as the rest of the team was in the living room watching a movie. Harley and Leon were on the floor, whenever Harley got up.  
  
"I'll be back." Harley gave him a quick kiss then walked out the door.  
  
Jesse looked down at Britani who was wrapped around him, "You know where she's going?" She nodded. "Where?"  
  
"She's buying a new gun." 


	61. Telling Leon

hailey again... dont you just love me?!  
  
Harley walked in about an hour later with a gun sticking out of her back pocket. She walked upstairs and put it in her top drawer when she turned around Leon was standing right there, she gasped,"Don't do that to me."  
  
"What's the gun for Harley?"  
  
"Nothing okay?"she tried to move past him, but he blocked her way.  
  
"Harley tell me now."  
  
"Okay,"she smirked,"Next time that bastard comes around I'm killin him okay, simple enough."  
  
He sighed and let her go past him. He leaned against the door and hit his head against it.  
  
Harley trudged down the stairs and sat down on the couch, she planned to sleep there, she really didn't want to talk to Leon right then.  
  
The Next Morning-  
  
Britani shook her sister awake,"Come on wake up you need to go to work."  
  
Harley mumbled some random stuff and stood, she stretched and went up to her and Leon's room for fresh clothes. Leon was still asleep. She sat at the side of the bed and planted a few kisses on his shoulders causing his to move. "Good morning,"she whispered.  
  
He smiled up at her,"Hey."  
  
"Get the hell up,"she stood and left with her clothes. 


	62. School Mixed With Work

alrite every Hailey again... Brit has a bit of writters block...  
  
Britani sat on Jesse's lap at the breakfast table. She looked at the clock,"Damn I have to go." She gave him a quick kiss and left. She hopped into her car and drove to school. She walked slowly to homeroom, taking her seat she pulled out her notes about installing a new NOS fogger system. That's what she would be working on after school.  
  
After School- Britani pulled up to the garage and waited for the okay to move her car into a space. Harley was waiting for her in the office. Brit found Harley spinning in the office chair staring at the ceiling,"Got homework."  
  
"No,"Britani shook her head. That was a lie.  
  
"Alright lie to me all you want you'll just have to do it after we're done,"Harley pulled up on the jeans she was wearing.  
  
"Leon's jeans?"  
  
"Yeah,"Harley nodded as they walked over to Britani's car. "Yo Jess!"  
  
Jesse's head popped out from his office,"Yeah Har?!"  
  
"Got that system from Harry?"  
  
"Yeah it's in the box in here!"  
  
Britani walked in gave Jesse his kiss and dragged the box out.  
  
Harley handed her sister some tools,"Get started." 


	63. Finally Over

A/N: finally... brit here.. and its my turn to right... after forever... anywho, we're wrapping this up soon, so enjoy it.  
  
Just as Britani started, two people walked into the garage. Britani looked up, and Harley came out of the office.  
  
"What are you doing here Diane?" Harley, Britani, Jordan and Hayden had all given up on calling her mom. She was no mom to them anymore.  
  
"I'm your mother, and since you havent come over to see your sister, I thought it'd be good for you to meet her." She looked to Britani, "Arent you going to come over and say hello to your sister?" Britani looking back down and continued working, and Harley said nothing, "So thats hows is going to be?"  
  
"It took you that long to figure it out?" Harley asked her.  
  
"No sister, no coming to the wedding?"  
  
"No you either." Harley added folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"You've always had a attitude problem." Diane said walking towards the door.  
  
"Thank god thats the only thing I got from you." Harley said as she got ready to go back into the office. The girl that was with Diane walked up to Harley, and gave her a hug, slipping a piece of paper in Harley's hand.  
  
"I'm not like her, I'm really not." She told her and then walked back to her mom. Diane took one more look at her daughters and left.  
  
"I'm thinking it was a good thing that dad and Denise are at home." Britani said still working. Letty, Mia, Nat, and Vince had stayed at home with Denise and Kevin so they wouldnt be left alone all day. Leon and Dom where however in the back of the garage and didnt have a clue that Diane had came in. Probably for the best Britani asumed.  
  
"Yeah." Harley mumbled and went back into the office where Jesse was sitting quietly.  
  
BACK AT THE HOUSE LATE AT NIGHT-  
  
Harley quietly got out of bed, leaving Leon sleeping and heading down into the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water she put her head down. She was starting to fall asleep till she heard noises outside. When she carefully looked out the window, she saw a shadowy figure, and first thought coming to her mind was to go upstairs and get her gun. As she came back down, and quietly opened the backdoor, and went down the steps, hoping that her being there wouldnt be known, but it was. Someone grabbed her from behind, holding her mouth shut. As she got out of the persons grasp, and backed into the side of the house. The person came into the light from the porch lights, and it Harley wasnt all that surprised.  
  
"Chris."  
  
"So you think that your gonna get away with everything you did huh?"  
  
"Yes." Harley reached over to get the gun she had dropped while Chris pulled out one of his own.  
  
"You get whats coming to. You and Britani. She'll be next. But you, I want to take care of your first." He said as he pointed the gun at her, "Time for you to join Janie."  
  
There was a gunshot, and Harley leaned back into the side of the house. It was finally over.  
  
And Chris lay dead on the steps as the rest of the team ran outside to see what had happened. 


	64. Epilogue

okay homies and loved peeps. The end is right after this pretty little epilogue. So sad, yes. Remember, Britani & Hailey love you all like a fat kid loves cake or for a more fast and the furious feel to that phrase, like dom loves corona! Cheers!  
  
Epilogue (Hailey loves that word)  
  
No one ever figured out Harley kill Chris. The note Ann gave Harley was basically a plead for them to come and take her from their mother. Which her siblings understood and did get custody in the end.  
  
Jordan and Hayden ended up going to Missouri and stayed. Harley and Britani kept in touch with their family in Missouri.  
  
Natalie and Vince moved to New York to be closer to her family. They later were married and had three children, 2 girls and a boy, Rain, Danielle, and Garrett.  
  
Letty and Dom finally tied the knot and had six of their own children. Which made everyone else finally get houses of their own because they couldn't take all the toddlers and weren't about to stick around for the teenage years. There were 4 boys and 2 girls. Darrian, Paul, Samual, Cole, Lucy, and Elis.  
  
Harley and Leon had 2 children, both boys, Tabius and Benson (Benson for Harley's favorite cigarettes that she could only buy in the UK, Benson and Hedges.). The couple got married after having their children however.  
  
Britani and Jesse were also married (you probably are wondering why everyone ends up being happy, well, because I want it to be a happy story!). By the time they had children they were sick of all the kids so they settled for one. A girl, Riley.  
  
Mia, well, she finally met a man everyone liked. His name was Reese. He was a race car driver. They married and had for children, all girls, Iris, Eden, Hannah, and Olivia.  
  
Tah-dah! End it's over! Review you people! We love you! We shall now settle in our retirement home and sip on lemonade that is not aiding us and wonder why the floor is as low as we can go. Lurve you all! WOO! 


End file.
